Discovery
by TricksKY
Summary: First story! Meeting of the characters and the whole "discovery" part of the story.
1. Chapter 1: The deal

**AN:** Hello everyone! This is my first story. Hopefully you like it so far! I hope you really enjoy it. First chapter of "Discovery". Any suggestions either PM me or Review it! Thanks for everything guys!

Chapter 1 "The deal"

This is Kakashi; he is currently 18 – going onto 19 in two months. He has natural dark brown shaggy hair, glowing hazel eyes that dances every time he smiles. He always wears a mask to hide his emotions – after his parents passed, he became very isolated. He is friendly at times and likes to make everyone happy, but when it comes to missions, he gets strict to follow the "shinobi rules" and get the job done. He trusts his two _best_ friends Asuma and Anko. Unlike his father who left an important mission to save a comrade and made the konaha fall in the war, Kakashi would never do that. He wasn't always like this, but things happen.

As the clock hits 7:00 am, the loud beeping coming from the alarm woke him up "Time for another day of work" He stood up and started stretching out his whole body. He heard a slight knocking but ignored it, and then he noticed someone was knocking on his door. He walked towards the door and muttered in annoyance as he opened the door "What do you want". After he said that he looked up and saw it was his best friend Anko leaning on the door. He quickly corrected himself "Hey Anko, what are you doing here so early?" He looked sheepishly at her. Then he looked up to see she was giving him one of her death stares.

"Are you going to be late today too? We – Special shinobi – have a meeting with the Hokage. Also you promised today you wouldn't be late. Tsunade is going to kill you again if you are." she muttered as she shook her head.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that. Thanks Anko for reminding me. Wanna come in? It's still early" as he looked up to find a clock showing its 7:05 am.

"Uhm, yeah sure. Better not keep me waiting."

He laughed "I won't, wait on the couch for me."

She looked at him confused "Alright, but don't try to pull something on me." She assumed 'cause he reads those _perverted_ books, which he explains to be "romantic novels".

He kept quiet as he led her in, and sat her on the couch. "I'm going to go brush my teeth."

"Oh okay" she responded.

Kakashi reached his bathroom and questioned _is she trying to pull something on me? Or is she trying to spot my face. _He has been wearing the mask for almost his whole life; no one really knows what he looks like. He also found out about that women start to question his appearance and apparently they have a competition to see who can see his face first. He just shrugged and continued his business.

Anko is a unique girl. She is 17 – going onto 18 in 2 weeks. She has long, silky purple hair, with magical brown eyes that light up the whole room. She could anyone happy instantly; everyone likes her, but she doesn't express her true feelings – Very similar to Kakashi – however only to Kakashi and Kurenai, Her _best _friends. She is very similar to Kakashi; sharing the same pains. She had lost her parents at a young age. She had also pledged to follow the "shinobi rules" and get the job done. She never knew her parents. Her life wasn't a joy ride; although she still keeps them at heart.

As Kakashi finished up, he walked out of the bathroom; he noticed that Anko has fallen asleep on his sofa. He started to smirk walking towards her.

She heard a noise and woke up; quickly seeing Kakashi walking towards her and smirking. She got up and instantly yelled "KAKASHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING? BETTER NOT BE GROSS, YOU PERV." – Only Asuma, Anko and Kurenai know he reads the "Icha Icha" series and at times he had his pervy giggles while reading those books.

He looked confused; shaking his head, but he just sat down beside her and asked "Anko when are you planning to leave for the meeting?

"Soon, the meeting starts at 8:30 and I tend to walk slowly when no one is around"

"Well I can walk you to the meeting, I would be on time and you would walk faster."

"Are you sure? Aren't I hurting your "reputation"?

"Yeah, also my "reputation" is just me being lazy as always" he sighed, doubting himself.

He turned to look at the clock. It reads 7:20. He thought to himself _it's still early._ He grabbed the T.V remote. He notices she was still staring at him.

He started smirking. "What?"

Anko thought to herself _OH DAMN, he saw me looking at him_, and she quickly replied "Oh it's nothing "leaving a slight blush on her face, then confessing "One question"

"What is it", looking confused at Anko

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"Well, It masks my emotion that's all" she saw a smile through the mask

She thought for a second _He seems to be the same as me_. She then asked "Can I see what lies under that mask?"

"And what's in it for me?"

"This?" She gently pulled down his mask and pressed her lips and his together delivering a passionate kiss.

His eyes burst wide open as she passionately kissed him. Anko saw his eyes; looking into each other eyes. After a minute, she then notices what is going on and pushed him away quickly and yelled "YOU PERV", she thought to herself _did I just kiss my best friend?_

"Hey! You're the one who kissed me" He notices her blushing and thought _she is kind of cute when she blushes and her eyes are more beautiful than ever_. She whispered something; he didn't hear it so he decided to ask "What?"

"You are really hot, and good at kissing." she shot out still holding a slight blush on her face.

He let out one of his pervy giggles, "Well you are too, but you're more worth it"

She saw a smile. She started to feel herself warming up.

He saw Anko turn bright red. He let out another giggle and pulled up his mask.

"Why did you pull it up" she asked.

"You do know I still want to remain hidden, right?" he said blankly – that is one of his traits "Too cool" to care attitude; he uses it against Gai – his eternal rival – sometimes to piss him off.

In one swift motion he got up, grabbed her hand and led her out of his apartment. That's when the clock strutted 7:30.

As they were walking to the meeting, he saw her staring at him. Then he decided to speak up "Anything new?" She wasn't paying attention "Hey Anko!"

"Oh nothing really, just thinking about... Well who the hell would hide that _GORGEOUS_ face?"

He smiled with his eyes. She saw how his eyes lit up, she felt herself warming up. Then he spoke "Let's make a deal. Anytime you're at my apartment I won't wear it, _dea_l?"

She liked that thought. She could see his sexy face anytime she wants. She anxiously bit her lower lip and muttered "Deal".

They both shook hands and then they started making their way to the meeting.

Chapter 2 "Walking around Konaha"

**AN:**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll will see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Walking around the Konaha!

**AN: **Another chapter! This one might be a little confusing, but I guess its exciting! Remember this is made up so if anything seems a little off. Don't forget!

Chapter 2 "Walking around the Konaha"

They were gracefully walking to the meeting together. Holding hands without knowing it, firm gripping letting the other know that they are safe. He reached into his _heavy_ battle vest –Green bulky battle vest, great for protecting and carrying small items – and pulled out a pocket watch, it reads 7:35. He shrugged, and then said to himself _it's still pretty early. Maybe if she's hungry I'll get her some breakfast. _He broke the silence "Hey Anko, are you hungry?"

She looked up seeing his lovely eyes staring at hers. She felt little sun rays hitting her lush skin "A little, why?"

"Wanna grab something to eat before we reach the meeting." He shrugged – another hit with his "cool and hip" (From what Gai calls it) attitude –

Anko let out a devilish grin. "Sure, but I have no money on me." She double checked her pockets to find herself a little sad; she sadly found nothing.

"No problem, I'll pay for you" He held a cute little smile, showing Anko through his mask.

"Aw, thanks Kakashi. Are you sure?" She went and hugged him tightly; never wanting to let go.

Kakashi looked down, seeing her snuggling into his bulky battle vest. He hugged her back as he asked "Where do you want to go?"

She held a slight blush. "Anywhere you want?"

They both let go, he grabbed her hand and led her down the main street.

Ichiraku ramen stand –

They both sat down. In the same booth and the same seat; from when they first met. Kakashi happily said "Remember this?"

"Hell yeah" They both exchanged smiles; then ordered their meal.

_*Flashback*_

_Kakashi had just been promoted to Jonin, while Anko was promoted to Chunin – shinobi rankings status. Kakashi is currently 11 and Anko is currently 10._

"_Congratulations Hatake", she scowled at him._

"_Yeah thanks. You too, heard you got promoted to Chunin." He laughed. "Want some ramen?"_

"_Yeah, I would love too, but frankly I have no money on me; maybe next time."_

"_Take a seat Mitarashi, I will pay for you." He said joyfully._

"_Don't mind if I do; what about ordering me a dango?"_

"_It's on its way"_

Then and there they instantly became best friend; trusting each other with the most painful secrets, always there for one another.

_*End Flashback*_

She thought to herself _those were the times, when things were so simple back then._ She looked to him and smiled.

"Eat all you can" He whispered.

"Are you sure you can pay all this?"

He smiled "Anything for my best friend!"

She felt herself heating up. Anko started becoming all red. They started flirting; never stopped until all the food was gone.

Ayame – the daughter of the owner at Ichiraku – liked Kakashi. Every time he walked by she started to blush; like a school girl crush.

Ayame is like every other "fan girl" out there. She has clueless white eyes, and red silky hair that blows with the wind. She never really held a conversation with Kakashi without fainting. She was no shinobi, always in the village; working at Ichiraku. She is kind and sweet hearted, but whenever somebody gets too close to Kakashi, she makes the person suffer.

As he paid, he spoke "Thanks Ayame for this good food"

Anko was staring at him. She saw his eyes light up when he smiled at Ayame. He just got up; grabbed Anko hand and dragged her out of the restaurant. Once again he reached for his pocket watch to find it was showing 8:00.

"We would get there at 8:05, want to do something else?" He looked at Anko sad posture. He stopped then hugged her tightly. "Anko, you okay?"

She looked up at him, nearly tearing up. He pushed her to the ally and sat her back to the brick wall. He sat across from her, and he pulled down his mask. Her eyes bursts open, shocked that he pulled the mask down in public. He looked into her eyes and asked. "Why are you sad, Anko? You know I don't like seeing you sad."

She sat there hugging her legs; on the verge to crying. She tucked her head into her arms. Then she felt a warm, soft grip on her shoulder. He lifted her head and then he laid a passionate, but strong kiss. Her eyes burst wide open at the sight of her best friend kissing her. He then mumbled as he pushed their lips far apart "Sorry." He titled his head down to break the eye contact and then softly said "I don't like seeing you sad"

She kept quiet; her face held a cute little blush. He helped her up, and pulled up his mask then asking "Why are you sad anyways?" He looked closer at her. "Is everything alright?" he asked her curiously.

She thought to herself, _I was only sad because of Ayame; she is trying to breaking our friendship, and he knows it too._

*flashback*

"_Hey Kakashi!"_

"_Oh, hey Anko" he looked closer at her. "You look really cute today."_

_She was forming a slight blush. "Thanks, you too" Then she muttered "Wanna hang out today?"_

"_I would love to, but I kind of have plans with Ayame; I kind of promised her." He noticed she was a little sad, "Maybe tomorrow" He hugged her tightly; and smiled gracefully at what he had planned for her._

_Ayame has _spent the whole holiday break with Kakashi, even though it was "blackmailing"

*End Flashback*

She said nothing, and just hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and whispered "I'll always be here, let's get going"

"What time is it?" she asked.

He reached into his pocket; the clock read 8:15. They both remained their eye contacts, for more than a minute; like time just froze. Then both got up, walked out of the ally and saw Asuma and Kurenai passionately kissing to waste time. Kakashi just sighed and walked towards them. Anko holding his arm; holding him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Hey what's up Asuma?" Kakashi smirked breaking the kiss.

Asuma smiled. "Are you two a couple?" Kurenai let out a giggle while snuggling into Asuma strong arms.

"What makes you think that?" Anko stated.

"Well look at what you are holding." Kurenai spoke up. Asuma coughed and pointed to Anko holding Kakashi's arm tightly.

Anko quickly let go. Kakashi just sighed at Asuma; and then spoke up "Well, I think we should get going. It's about time, and apparently Anko walks slowly" He started laughing.

She started to blush, and then spoke up. "Okay Kakashi. Kurenai wanna ditch that douchebag of yours and come join me and Kakashi?"

Kakashi vigorously laughed. Kurenai looked to Asuma as he trash talked Anko. Kakashi noticed, then he stepped forward launching a strong punch to Asuma's gut.

Asuma is a special shinobi. He is currently 17 – going onto 18 in four months. He is very strong and muscular. He has bright blue eyes and dark spiky hair, also has a short-trimmed beard and a lollipop sticking out of his mouth. He has a special chakra inside of him; wind chakra, the strong chakra and rarest to occur. He loves to make fun of people but he can be friendly whenever he wants. He is known as the "Badass" in this operation, he is also to be known as a very handsome guy; but can be a **jerk**.

Kurenai went to assist Asuma as he held his gut. He yelled at Kakashi "WHAT THE HELL MAN?"

Kakashi looked at him with his hazel eyes; no longer glowing, they turned ice cold as the bright moon on a snowy night. "Don't ever think of talking to Anko like that again." He yelled with no longer a joyful voice; things just got serious.

Anko didn't like this scene; her best friend has punched his own best friend in the gut for trash talking her. She looked at Kakashi and how he turned cold in an instant. Then she looked at his eyes; No longer a glowing hazel but turned into a bloody red with strange black marking in them.

Then his eyes turned back to the original glowing hazel and he ran off into a dark ally. Anko quickly followed him as he ran off.

Chapter 3 "The eyes"

**AN:** Good good, Eyes? What might happen next? See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3: The eyes

**AN:** This chapter is going to be a short one! sorry about that. Enjoy, reviews would be helpful!

Chapter 3 "The eyes"

–Anko POV. –

I followed him into a dark, cold ally; he looked scared, in fact _very_ scared. I've never seen him like this before, not even when he had the blood taken out of him from war or his best friend –Obito – dying right in front of him.

I spoke up "Kakashi are you okay?"

I saw his eyes, wide open; his glowing hazel eyes lit up the dark, cold ally.

He started to mumble on about how sorry he is, and the power of those eyes.

–3rd person –

Kakashi finally came up with a solution "I think the eyes are not a part of my bloodline. I think these eyes belong to the _uchiha clan_.We have to talk to Tsunade after the meeting."

She nodded, and then they got caught in one of their "stares".

Kakashi looked into Anko eyes and felt how they lit up his mind. Anko on the other hand looked into Kakashi's eyes to see it bright and glowing; just like the sun when it's up in the bright blue sky as graceful clouds flow by.

"We should get going" Kakashi explained and pointed to the time.

Before he could get up, Anko has already hugged him tightly. He loved the feel of her skin on his; so smooth and soft.

Kurenai has followed them and caught them hugging in the ally. She was quick enough to turn the corner without them catching her; she said to herself _I'll just talk to Anko later. Better tell Asuma about this._

–Kakashi POV –

_Oh man, did she just hug me? She looks so hot today, damn; glad she's my best friend._

–3rd person –

Anko helped him up and dragged him out of the ally. He was subconsciously thinking to himself _where is she taking me now? Why is her hand so damn soft too? _ He then regained himself and yelled out loud "ANKO OUR MEETING IS IN 2 MINUTES"

She then scowled at him. "Yeah, dumbass I kind of notice. Why do you think I am dragging you there? Now get your ass up and run there."

"Fine, let's go" He then grabbed her hand and dragged her all the way to meeting.

After a minute of being dragged she finally spoke up "LET ME GET ON MY FEET" as she hit his shin.

He yelled "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS". He stopped for a second and picked her up, giving her a piggyback. She brightly smiled as he carried her rest of the way.

Asuma and Kurenai have been shadowing Kakashi and Anko since they left the ally. Little did they know, Kakashi has already found out they have been tailing him; they surely don't call him a genius for nothing.

Asuma giggled "Do you think they have notice us?" Kurenai spoke quietly.

"I am sure that they don't know"

"How can you be so certain?"

"I am his best friend, and I also know how clueless he can get"

Kurenai giggled at her boyfriend. "Let's get to the meeting before them, in case, if we show up after Kakashi he would get suspicious."

"You're right. He would probably get there 10 minute after the meeting has started."

They both sprinted to the meeting, making sure they reach there before Kakashi ever would.

Chapter 4 "The meeting"

**AN:** I promise the next chapter is going to be along one! Sorry about this, but no cliffy! Thank me later.


	4. Chapter 4: The meeting

**AN:** A long chapter for you guys! Reviews would be helpful.

Chapter 4 "The meeting"

Kakashi had carried Anko all the way to the meeting. He looked around to find all the shinobi there were special shinobi. He greeted the clan leaders, while Anko was dragging him to find Kurenai. No luck finding them, she said "Heh, They're later than you. They were probably following us"

Kakashi leaned against the wall, crossed his arms and sighed. "I am not surprised."

Anko laughed, and then nodded.

Right then Asuma and Kurenai burst through the door, panting.

"Glad to see you two" Kakashi sighed.

"Oh damn, you guys made it before us?" Asuma said in shame.

Kakashi nodded, he then saw Anko walking up to Kurenai and dragging her to the corner. He whispered to Asuma "What are they talking about?"

"How would I know? You should know she is your _girlfriend._"

Kakashi yelled "She's not my girlfriend."

Asuma laughed, Kakashi just holding back from him punching again. "Well it sure seems like it." Asuma quickly gathered Kurenai there hugged her while Anko stood beside Kakashi.

Then Tsunade made her way to the front and announce that the meeting has started. Everyone got comfortable and prepared for her speech.

She started, "All of you guys are here for a very important mission. All of you will be put in a four-man squad to go investigate about the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki are a criminal organization of S-rank missing-nin, and they are the most wanted group in the world. They have one goal that we know of and that is they are trying to capture all the tailed-beast. For what reason is what we don't know, and that's why you are all are here. Jiraiya said that there are about 10 men in the origination all together. All of you would be launch for your assigned Ataksuki member tomorrow at 9:00 am and the teams are Anko, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai. Then Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo and Shizune."

She took a slight paused and kept going. Meanwhile Kakashi just stood there, happy that Gai isn't on his team. Anko looked pleased for this team; her two best friends are going to be there; supporting her. Asuma was quiet pleased, they all know each other well and can work together. Kurenai was a little concerned for this team; they all are ninjutsu type while she is a genjutsu type. Overall they are all pleased with these squads.

Then Tsunade spoke up once again, "They leader for group 1 is Kakashi. Group 2 is Genma. Group 3 is Minato. Group 4 is Hiashi. You all have a day to prepare, and have a week to get as much information, meet at the north main gate to departure, and Kakashi..."

Kakashi is frightened to hear his name coming from her mouth in that tone.

"Don't be late."

He let out a breath, in sigh of relief. Then turned to his squad, "We should start getting ready; we meet at BBQ household for dinner and to go over the plans."

Anko looked at him; a strange look on her face. She had never seen Kakashi take lead for anything. She has to admit, she is really impressed.

Asuma and Kurenai nodded and left to get ready for the mission.

Kakashi was about to leave until Anko spoke up, "Kakashi, we still need to talk to Tsunade about your..."

He placed his hand over her mouth and dragged her out of the meeting room. She shook him off then punched him in the arm for touching her.

"Hey! Why'd you hit me?"

"For being a pervert and touching me"

"I was not touching you that way, but don't talk about my eyes in the open like that. The Uchiha and Hyuga clan might get suspicious."

"Oh, okay. When are you planning to tell her?"

He was shaking his head "I am planning to tell her around lunch. You never use your head Anko. We are the youngest Jonin on this mission. We can't just go around goofing off."

"Why do you wait so long Kakashi?"

"Why do you care if I tell her or not?"

"'CAUSE YOU ARE MY FRIEND, CORRECTION BEST FRIEND, AND I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU" She yelled at him.

He just stood there in amazed at her; he thought to himself _why does she care about me so much?_ But he just shrugged it off. He pulled her into a quiet room, sat her down in the chair. He sat in the chair on the other side of the table. "Listen. You don't have to worry about me. I'm squad's leader for a reason. I know how to handle things like this, now just calm down and have a lollipop." He pulled out a lollipop and handed it to her.

"Aw, Thanks Kakashi, Oh my favourite flavour!" She smiled in delight.

He thought to himself_ this mission is an S-ranked mission yet Tsunade asked us. Tsunade made sure to make the correct teams. Asuma for his strength and chakra nature, Kurenai for her mastery of genjutsu and medical ninjutsu, they both would be great for defend. Anko and I are for the stealth, we both go in take what we need and leave without a trace that we were there._ He looked closer to the mission report then notices the Akatsuki travel in a two-man cell; he looked even closer to find that their names are "Itachi Uchiha and Orochimaru one of the legendary shinobi."

"Hey Anko, look at who we are assigned to investigate."

She picked up the report, took one look then slammed the sheet down. Her eyes were cold; her past is over coming her, quicker than ever.

Kakashi then placed his hand over hers giving it a soft squeeze, She looked up to see him smiling at her. "Anko, nothing to worry about I got this all planned out."

He went back to thinking _assuming this situation, Anko would probably want to run in and attack him without any hesitation. I am not surprised; her master did leave her because she didn't have enough hate and power inside of her. I might have to rethink this plan, but if she does run in and try to kill him, I'll get Asuma and Kurenai on Itachi, while I deal with Orochimaru with Anko._

"Well Kakashi, I'll be on my way. I need to get ready for this mission. Meet me at Tsunade's office at lunch or ill find you and drag you there myself."

He looked up at her, almost scared for his life if he ever sees Anko darting at him, and DRAGGING HIM TO TSUNADE'S OFFICE. He started sweating, "Alright, I'll be there. No need to kill me"

She left the room; he went back to his thinking _as team leader I might have to take a sacrifice in case if Anko does something to get her killed. I might have to risk my own life. _He shrugged and went back to how things are going to go. _Luckily for us we have the exact coordinates, for where they might be. It will take us about 2 days to reach there, and when we get there, we get started on the plan._ He started to feel tired; he didn't want to go without a plan so he stayed. He ended up taking a nap there for 20 minutes until Genma came in and woke him up.

Genma shook him then said "Hey buddy, get up."

He slowly opened his eyes to see Genma there, "Oh sorry, I must have dozed off."

Genma saw his plan then said "They surely don't call you a genius for a reason. I came in here to ask you if you could have a look at my plan, maybe share some ideas."

Kakashi looked slightly concerned "Genma, you do know that I am only 16 right? You are surely more experience about these missions than me."

"Well Kakashi, we all belong to the Konaha. So we can share ideas no matter what age, and after all, your dad was _the Konaha's white fang_."

Kakashi made a fist and clenched it. He grabbed Genma by the collar standing shorter than him and said "I am myself. I am no one else besides Kakashi Hatake." He let go of Genma and stormed out of the room.

Genma thought _damn, that kid has it bad. His dad used to be his idol until he betrayed the mission to save a comrade, then killed himself from the guilt._ He spoke softly "Good luck kid."

Kakashi reached his apartment; he went in, unzipped his battle vest dropped it on his couch. Then ran into his room and quickly changed into a black sweater with the sleeves cut off and black shorts. He walked to his kitchen to find some left overs to eat. He found a hamburger and made his way to his desk and sat down eating it. _This mission is going to be harder than I thought, especially when our victim is Orochimaru. I need to talk to Anko right away._

He got up brought his weapon pouch, mission report and A LOT of cherry lollipops. Before he reached her apartment; he stopped by the Dango stand and bought a dozen dangos for Anko. He took a deep breath and rang her doorbell. He saw her with her hair messy, sweats and a sweater on. Her eyes lit up when she saw the dangos in Kakashi's hand. Then she screamed when she saw cherry lollipops in his other hand.

They literately stood there for at least five minutes. "I have a lot to talk about. We have approximately two hours until lunch, and I need to make things clear before lunch."

She saw how serious he is; she accepted it and led him to her couch. "So what do you want to take to me about?"

He laid the materials down on the coffee table in front of him and spoke in a steady voice, "It's about the mission and Orochimaru."

She immediately clenched her fist and slammed her coffee table "What about it?"

"Well, this mission is VERY important for the Konaha, and most importantly our safety."

"So, you don't trust me. You think that when I see him I'll run straight at him?"

"Of course I trust you Anko; I know you are better than that. Anyways, if something does happen and you DO attack him, you must know that…"

The room got dead silent waiting for Kakashi to keep speaking. Anko was tired of waiting and yelled "I MUST KNOW WHAT?"

"I would sacrifice my life for your escape."

Once again the room got dead silent. All you can hear is the ticks when each second passes on the clock. Kakashi's head was titled down; when he looked towards Anko he saw her eyes. Her eyes were WIDE open, speechless, and barely able to breath. Then she spoke "W-w-what?"

"I know you heard me."

She was completely speechless; she couldn't move neither just shocked that her best friend would say that. She suddenly heard him whisper "I will protect you no matter what, no matter what." He smiled widely at her.

She leaned to hug him. Tightly holding him; not wanting to let him go. He hugged her back, wanting to let her know he wasn't kidding about what he said.

They both let go, he spoke up once again, "Anything for my best friend. Now eat up your dangos. I don't need them going to waste." His eyes were as bright as ever when he said that, glowing like the bright moon on a dark, dreadful night.

He grinned back at her while gobbling her dangos up. She looked so clueless. He said to himself _how can anyone eat that many dangos? I guess that's Anko for you. Never knowing what could come next._ He accidently blinked, all the dangos were gone from the plates.

"Yum, Thanks Kakashi! You truly are my best friend."

"Let's get going before Tsunade gets all pissy."

She laughed at the joke. "Why do you want to be so early?"

He literally face palmed, "Have you not seen Tsunade mad?"

"Oh, true. Let's get going."

He got up, grabbed the mission report and headed towards the door while Anko was grabbing some of the cherry lollipops he gave her. They both left to go talk with Tsunade about an important matter, his _eyes._

Chapter 5 "The talk"

**AN: **No cliffy! Be thankful, soon the chapters would be Cliffys!


	5. Chapter 5: The talk

**AN:** This chapter is going to be funny-ish? I think I did good with these stories. What do you think? Review please!

Chapter 5 "The talk"

Anko was about to open the door to Lady Tsunade's office until Kakashi stopped her. "Anko, let me do the talking okay?"

She nodded then opened the door. "Sorry for interrupting you Lady Tsunade, but we have argent news to tell you."

Tsunade had a grin on her face, "Ah, It's you two. What is the _argent _news?"

Anko looked over to Kakashi; He spoke in an unsteady tone "I think I somehow got the _sharingan._"

Tsunade's eyes burst wide open, and said "KAKASHI THIS IS NO JOKE. HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

He explained what happened when Asuma got him mad. Tsunade listen then shook her head and then spoke again, "Do you know how you can activate them Kakashi?"

He nodded, "Yes I do, and so far the only way is..."

Anko interrupted him, "Say something rude to me."

Tsunade thought for a second, _I can't do this. I know Kakashi's power and if he gets out of control he could end up really hurting me; even if he didn't mean too._

She then yelled for Genma. "GENMA GET IN HERE, WE NEED YOU PRONTO. "

Then Genma walked in unsteadily hoping it is good news, "Yes Lady Tsunade, how may I assist you" He looked around to find Kakashi and Anko standing next to each other. "Ah, so it's about you two"

Kakashi gave Genma a nickname for teasing him so much, "It's not about that, and no she is not my girlfriend, Fucker this is going to be fun." Kakashi said as he cracked his knuckles.

Tsunade sighed in relief, Asuma and Kurenai is enough, anyone else especially these two could get out of control. "Genma you need to insult Anko for us to do a test."

Anko laughed, "This douchebag insulting me? Hell no."

"Shut up you prick, why don't you just go make love with Asuma."

Kakashi looked down and clenched his hand, "No one is touching Anko like that. ESPECIALLY NOT ASSHOLA" He trusted forward delivering a crushing punch to Genma's stomach.

Tsunade and Anko looked at Kakashi's eyes and saw it turned blood red with strange black markings; Anko spoke up "Lady Tsunade before there were only two tomoe in the right eye, now there are three. Also there were only one tomoe in the left eye and now it sprang to two."

Tsunade admittedly tried to calm down Kakashi. Once Kakashi calmed down he held his eyes. "Kakashi, it is true. Those eyes are indeed the _sharingan._ I have notice that your right eye holds ninjutsu and your left eye holds genjutsu. Also, your eyes are no different from what the uchiha can have."

Kakashi looked up to Tsunade and questioned, "How is that even possible? I am not from their clan, so how do I possess these eyes?"

"Kakashi, I don't know yet. I will have to look through your history, but for now I will get an uchiha to help you master those eyes. You guys go have lunch, and when I get him I'll send someone to gather you two."

Anko and Kakashi nodded then went for the door. Anko left first and before Kakashi followed her he whispered, "Sorry about that, fucker."

Genma said slowly, "That kid, has just surpassed me and the rest of our generation."

Tsunade totally agreed, but she fully trusts Kakashi, and she is certain that he would never let his emotions take over his actions. For now that's what she thinks.

Kakashi was walking behind Anko; they both were waiting for the other to ask them where to eat. Kakashi then spoke up "So, Anko. Where do you want to go eat?"

Anko thought for a second "The dango stand would be nice."

Kakashi wasn't too fond of sweets or fried things, but when it came to Anko he had to agree. "Yeah"

They walked all the way to the dango stand to find Asuma and Kurenai already there. Kakashi sighed and walked up to them, "Hey Asshola, Kurenai."

Asuma looked at Kakashi, no longer in a good mood, "Hello Kakashi, Anko. I see that you two are an _item_ now."

Anko stated that they weren't a couple and just good friends enjoying the others presents. "Anko it seems like you two are… oh and by the way, I kind of saw you two in the ally, hugging." Kurenai said softly.

"Heh, yeah we kind of noticed." Kakashi sighed.

Everyone got silent. Anko didn't like the silent so she spoke up, "Hey Kakashi, wanna by me some Dangos?" Anko asked clearly.

Kakashi shrugged and left to get Anko her dangos. Asuma followed Kakashi while Anko sat beside Kurenai.

Asuma decided to talk to Kakashi for a few minutes while Kurenai had a few words with Anko.

Kakashi POV.

I was walking up to the Dango seller to buy some Dangos for Anko, Asuma trying to tail me, little does he know, he sucks at tailing.

"Asshola, Come out" I scowled.

"Ah, they sure don't call you the master of stealth for nothing."

"Yeah… Why are you following me?"

"I need to talk to you about…"

"Is it the mission? I said dinner time for the mission."

He crosses his arms, shaking his head, "No, I wanna talk about Anko."

I clenched my fist slightly, "What do you want to talk about her?"

"I wanna know the truth about you two…"

"What is there to know? We are just two normal best friends."

"Exactly, No one can really be _best friends_ between the two genders. Do you like her at all?"

"I don't like her, nor do I think I will ever like her… and for the last time, WE ARE JUST FRIENDS."

"Okay fine, go buy the Dangos." Asuma let Kakashi off easily this time.

Anko POV

As I took a seat next to Kurenai, I saw that she wanted to ask me something, I didn't want to wait for her like I do for Kakashi, "Kurenai what is it?" I sighed deeply.

"I need to talk to you about a certain guy…"

I looked at her in confusion, "Who, Asuma? I mean Asshola?"

She let out a slight giggle, "Anko you sure are clueless. Not Asuma, I mean Kakashi."

"Kakashi, who?"

Kurenai's head fell all of a sudden, and then she blurted out "KAKASHI, KAKASHI HATAKE. THE _ONLY_ KAKASHI WE KNOW."

"Oh, that faggot? What about him?" We had nicknames for each other, I call him faggot and he calls me douche. It's a thing between us that makes our friendship unique.

"Are you guys a couple?"

I laughed at that idea, "Hell no, why would I date kakashi?"

She looked at me in confusion, "I caught you guys hugging in the ally…"

"A friendly hug"

She lost alittle bit of her patience, "Well, then do you like him instead?"

I started to laugh, "H-Hell N-N-NOO, HAHA, What makes you think that?"

"It is how you act around him, you sure act different."

Things just got different, _is she calling me two-faced?_ "No I don't. I am just more comfortable around him than around other guys."

"Are you sure?"

That is when I started to lose my patience, "Yes, I am sure."

"Oh okay then…"

I didn't let her finish, I got up and walked to the Dango seller to find Kakashi and Asuma there.

3rd person.

Kakashi saw Anko walk towards him and Asuma, when she reached them; she dragged Kakashi away from the place. Once she stopped Kakashi handed her a dozen Dangos.

"Why were you with Asuma?" Anko asked curiously.

"He was asking me a bunch of bullshit, what were you doing with Kurenai?"

"Just talking about boys, nothing much."

"Oh? Talking about what boy?"

"She kept asking me, if I liked anyone."

Kakashi laughed at the sight of Anko liking someone. "Who did she ask you about?"

"You."

Kakashi's eyes looked like they exploded, "Asshola was talking about you…"

Everything between them got dead silent; Anko hated the silent so she decided to break it, "Well, things just got awkward."

"Yep, wanna go to the park?"

Anko remembered the first time they ever played together. They were at the park together playing on the swings and the slide and when they got tired they would sit around a special tree. The tree had a carving in it.

*Flashback*

"_Kakashi, I'm tired, can we take a rest?" Anko asked him, nearly breathless._

"_Yeah sure Anko, let's go sit under this tree." He smiled at her with his eyes, everyone says his eyes are the key feature to him, so soft and warm and other times dark but still warm as the sun rays hitting skin._

_They both walked over, he sat her down and sat next to her. "Anko, I think you're my best friend."_

"_Really? You sure are mine!" _

_Then he took out a kunai and craved in the tree "Kakashi and Anko, Best friends forever."_

*End Flashback*

"Those were the times" Anko said happily to have those memories with Kakashi.

"Yeah, let's get going before dinner."

Anko nodded, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the park. They both ran off to the park, not knowing what they have in store for them.

Chapter 6 "Dinner and training?"

**AN:** Haha! Cliffy. Trust me next chapter is going to be a fun one. Wait patiently!


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner and some training!

**AN:** This chapter has a lot of action, so hold onto your seats and enjoy this long chapter. Reviews are helpful! Also visit my page to see the request!

Chapter 6 Dinner and training?

They finally reached the park; Anko admittedly tagged him and ran away. He quickly ran after and thought_ I could catch her way easier when she was 11_. Anko was happily laughing as she saw Kakashi leap from tree to tree trying to catch her. She yelled at him "Think this is so easy? You surely haven't seen me yet Kakashi."

Kakashi went silent, she felt a tap on her shoulder to see Kakashi right there. Then she saw the other Kakashi turn into a smoke ball. He muttered "Caught ya."

"Shit, that's against the rules!"

"When you are a shinobi playing tag, there are no rules."

She started to blush, "Whatever, I want a lollipop."

He searched his pockets; found a cherry lollipop and handed it to her.

She hugged him; He started to mutter "Get off me Anko, your hugs hurt."

"Well sorry if I wanted my best friend know I am grateful." She stated.

He chuckled, "Let's just go to our tree." He smiled and pulled her to the tree.

As they reached the tree, Kakashi notice a chakra present around the area and it isn't Anko or his. He pointed north and showed two fingers. She nodded knowing to go with the defence strategy. They breached, both holding a sharp, deadly kunai ready to impale an enemy attack. Then a shinobi leaped out of the trees and went straight towards Kakashi. He felt the impact; he looked into the attackers eyes to see the three tomoe sharingan. Kakashi enforced chakra to his eyes then activated his sharingan.

They both leapt back then the attacker yelled "Katon-Great fireball Jutsu."

Kakashi's clone dispelled and then all you can hear is a thousand chirping birds as he yelled "Chidori"

The attacker moved quickly enough to invade the attack and heard another yell from Kakashi "Chidori current"

The bird chirping got louder and stronger as it the lighting flew in every direction. Kakashi had enough control over his own jutsu to make it avoid Anko and dart towards the attacker.

The attacker took the Jutsu. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Kakashi walked towards the attacker just stunned from the lightning. As Kakashi reached the body he heard a yell coming from the same attacker, he noticed that the body was a mere clone. His attacker yelled "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" once again. Then he muttered "I got you now kid"

Kakashi leapt away from the ball of fire and yelled "Chidori Sebon!" sending over a million lightning needles towards the enemy.

The enemy shinobi took the needles head on, he yelled in pain once again. He flew to the ground not quick enough to counter the attack. His sharingan deactivated to see Kakashi's feet right in front of his face. He could hear Kakashi say "An uchiha from the konaha, what are you doing going around attacking a shinobi from the same village for?"

He couldn't move, but he could talk; but just barely, "I was here to train you, or more persist your sharingan."

Kakashi notice that his sharingan was activated, he quickly deactivated his eyes. He knelt down next to the shinobi and said, "You didn't need to attack me like that. I would have killed you during my last attack if you didn't have the sharingan."

"Well, they surely don't call you a genius for nothing."

He stood up noticing Anko right behind him; He spoke softly, "He was here to train me…"

Anko yelled at Kakashi before he could finish, "WHY DID YOU ATTACK HIM? I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING WITH METHOD TWO."

"I had too. I knew if I didn't I would be like him right now."

Then uchiha spoke up , "Well quit yelling at each other, couples shouldn't fight like this…"

Anko once again interrupted and yelled "WE ARENT A COUPLE FOR THE TENTH TIME."

"Okay sorry, but Kakashi, congratulations. You mastered the uchiha's art, the sharingan."

Kakashi looked at him confusedly, and said while helping the uchiha up, "well aren't you going to kill me now, for taking your eyes?"

"No, that's why Tsunade sent me. She knows that I can handle this. Don't worry kid, no one will know of this."

Kakashi released a big breath, "Well, who are you?"

"I am Shisui Uchiha."

Kakashi thought to himself, _Shisui uchiha… that name… I remember, a classmate named Shisui, Itachi's best friend. _Then he spoke "Wait, Didn't Itachi kill you as a sacrifice for his Mangekyō Sharingan?"

"We both used each other for our Mangekyō. I am no longer in my clan. They have wiped all data of me living, so I live in the shadow helping the konaha."

Anko stood just behind Kakashi, afraid to speak up. She noticed his body condition so she spoke up, "Kakashi he could die if we leave him here."

"Who said we're leaving him here?"

"How are we going to get word to Tsunade to send a medic shinobi?"

Kakashi pulled out a kunai, cut his thumb and did some hand signs then slammed his hand to the ground. A puff of smoke formed, and then a dog was there, right under his palm. "Hey Pakkun! I need your help."

Anko looked at Kakashi, thinking he was crazy for talking to a dog. Then the dog spoke, "Kakashi that's the only reason you ever call me out."

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck and said, "See him?" as he pointed to Shisui. "I need you to tell Tsunade to send a medic shinobi."

"Got it", as Pakkun ran off into the woods.

Anko still looking confused, "Kakashi… You just talked to a dog, and he responded."

"Yeah, he's the smartest out of my summoning."

"Summoning?"

"Yeah, I call them "Ninken""

"Ah, so they're like ninja dogs?"

"Yeah, attacking and tracking. They're really handy when you don't wanna run or anything."

Anko sighed, "Same old Kakashi, lazy as ever."

Kakashi heard his name whistling through the wind, and then saw Pakkun pull up beside them with a medic shinobi. The medic shinobi got straight to treating Shisui. "Thanks again Pakkun!"

"Kakashi you owe me…"

Anko sprang out and said "AW, HES SHOOO CUTEEE." Then went in and scratched him behind the ear.

Pakkun started to close his eyes, and started drooling. Then she stopped, Pakkun confessed "Hey thanks Lady, that was a better treat then what Kakashi gives me" As he scowled at him, then muttered "Hey Kakashi, she has the touch."

Kakashi just stood there as Pakkun dispelled. "What the hell?"

Anko giggled, "How come you never told me you had a summoning?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just don't call them often…"

"Well, I would love to meet them."

"Maybe some other time."

"Are you two done flirting? It's almost dinner time, and I need to hand the report in on you Kakashi." Shisui said.

"We weren't flirting… Let's just get going, by the way where did the medical shinobi go?"

"She left about an hour ago... while you guys were flirting."

Kakashi backhanded Shisui's head, he yelled in pain. "Dude, stop hurting me. You have done enough damage already."

"Sorry, let's get going."

The three walked back to the Konaha, Kakashi and Anko left to go rest and shower, and Shisui handed in the report on Kakashi's eyes.

Kakashi's POV:

_I have to get there on time. It sucks to be team leader sometimes, but I guess it's for the best._

Kakashi made his way to the bathroom, he quickly closed the door and pulled down his mask. _Aw shit I need to shave again._ He took out a shaver and got to work.

Anko's POV:

_Wow, I never knew that Kakashi was that strong… I better watch my back from now on. Why is my shoe so sticky? EW it's gum. Can this day get any worse? Well dinner is in an hour better hit the showers._

Tsunade's office

Tsunade has notice a chakra present in the room, it was no ordinary chakra, in fact it was Shisui. She said, "Shisui come out, and tell me about Kakashi."

"Kakashi has really grown strong from the last time I sparred with him," Tsunade nodded in joy of her shinobi, and the thought of him surpassing Shisui. "His eyes are not like the normal uchiha's they seem to hold more of a special power than an uchiha, so that means… He could surpass every Uchiha with those eyes."

Tsunade shook her head in amazement and asked, "What do you mean a "special power"?"

"I mean if he gains his Mangekyō sharingan, he can probably control ameratsu, and possibly sprout his rinnegan if he focuses."

"So Shisui, you are saying that he can probably surpass Mandra Uchiha?"

Shisui nodded no, and said, "No, Mandra Uchiha is a legend. Meaning he will have no one on his tail to capture his eyes, while if the Uchiha clan finds out Kakashi has their eyes and stronger, they would want to take back their eyes."

Tsunade nodded, "You may need to tail Kakashi…"

Shisui interrupted, "No need for that Lady Tsunade, He is strong enough to fight himself. Just have faith in him and he would come out to be an excellent shinobi."

Tsunade already knew he was an excellent shinobi, but to have the possibility of surpass the Uchiha clan, could make the clan want to hunt him down. "He leaves tomorrow along with his squad; I want you to never speak of this topic to anyone. And I mean NO ONE, If anyone finds out, meaning other villages they would pledge to attack for having a shinobi other than the Uchiha to possess the sharingan."

Shisui nodded as Tsunade dismissed him.

Streets of the konaha

Kakashi has just changed and heading out to dinner, he may pick up Anko so they can walk together. He was really thinking deeply about his eyes, he didn't want to be hunted down because of his gift from the uchiha. Surely Shisui understand this, his brother somehow did possess the Bakaugan and was hunted and killed for using the Hyuga clan's eyes. He thought to himself_ maybe I am next. The uchiha would probably want to hunt me down for possessing their eyes. Maybe I could prove that I am loyal enough to keep my sharingan. I will talk to Tsunade first and ask her for her opinion first, and I wouldn't talk to the uchiha's clan leader until they know that I possess their art._

He made his way to Anko's apartment; he wanted to talk to her while walking to dinner. Maybe get her to help him train. He thought _wait no. She could get seriously hurt. Maybe I could ask Shisui to help me out. After he recovers that's certain. _

Kakashi made his way to Anko's front door; he held his breath hoping that she is not sleeping. She answered the door, just about ready to leave, "What do you want?"

"Well I was gonna ask if you wanted to go together, but if you're going to greet me like this, then never mind."

"Oh, it's you Kakashi… I thought you were going to be late again."

He stared at her, "Yeah thanks for having faith in me."

"WELL YOU KNOW ITS TRUE." She growled.

Kakashi just nodded and said, "The plan is pretty important for this mission. We need all the time we can get."

Anko nodded. She grabbed her trench coat and left with Kakashi.

They both reached BBQ household, 10 minutes after. They got to their seats to find Kurenai and Asuma already there. Kakashi sighed and walked over with Anko. Anko sat down and Kakashi hesitated a bit to sit down next to her. Too many people piss him off saying that they're a couple, but he took the chance and went ahead and sat beside her. Then he spoke up, "Okay since we're all here, let's order and then I'll talk about the mission."

Everyone nodded and picked up their menus. The waiter popped up and took their orders. Kakashi pulled the mission report out and began to discuss about it. Kakashi said, "Get yourself comfortable, this is going to long."

Anko just sat up, while Kurenai was snuggling into Asuma.

Kurenai was a special Kunoichi, she specialize in genjutsu. She had black, long, wavy hair and unique red eyes. She is a very caring, kind-hearted kunoichi. She works well with everyone and never judges. Very dedicated to anything she sets her mind too, no matter what outcome may happen. She loves two people deeply, Asuma and Anko. She would risk her life in order to keep those two alive.

Kakashi decided to begin, "As we know, we will be tracking and investigating the Ataksuki group. They are incredibly dangerous and highly skilled. They travel in a two man cell, which makes our job a little bit easier. We have been a signed to Itachi Uchiha and Orochimaru." Kakashi took a slight paused to find everyone looking at Anko, while she clenched her hand. He then place his hand over hers and continued, "Since we are facing people once was in our village, we will need to follow the plan precisely. It will take us two days to get to our destination. We would show up there around dawn. We rest up for the night and in the morning we follow out our plan. We first find them, making sure Kurenai is first to sense any chakra. Then we follow them for an additional two days until we get enough information, once we get what we need we will leave."

Asuma nodded but with slight hesitation that Kurenai is going to be first. Kurenai said, "Good plan Kakashi, but what if we get ambushed?"

Kakashi said, "I got it under control. If we do end up fighting them, we will spilt up into two groups. Anko and I get Itachi, since he's more devious with genjutsu, while Asuma and Kurenai take Orochimaru."

Anko was about to punch Kakashi and he knew it. But he knows for a CERTAIN she is not going to fight Orochimaru. She turned at him and punched him, but he grabbed her hand without turning his head. He muttered, "Calm down Anko, you will thank me later."

She pulled back her hand and got up, Kurenai quickly followed her. Asuma said, "Dude I think this mission is too risky. Maybe we should just decline the offer."

"Its too late for that Asuma, in fact Tsunade won't find the correct people for this job. There is a reason why she put me as leader too."

Asuma thought about it for a second and nodded, as the food came out. Kakashi was worrying why the girls aren't back yet, "I'm gonna go check on them. Stay here or ill hurt you." He let out a smile to Asuma.

Kakashi got up and slowly walked towards the front door. He opened it and stepped out to find Anko and Kurenai just around the corner. He stood there and eavesdrops on their conversation.

Kurenai spoke in a clear voice, "He's gone. Just follow Kakashi's plan. He knows what he is doing, just trust him."

Anko said, "I know, and I do trust him. A lot actually, I just want to destroy Orochimaru myself for all the pain he gave me."

Kurenai nodded, Anko spoke up once again, and "Kakashi come out already."

Kakashi came out from the corner, and he said, "Kurenai go inside, the food is ready. I want to talk to Anko."

Kurenai looked over to Anko, as she nodded. Kurenai left while Kakashi made sure she left. He put his hand on Anko's shoulder. She turned around and looked deeply into his eyes while he said, "Anko, I said that you would thank me later. Trust me, Orochimaru isn't worth fighting. No matter what happens I will always protect you." He smiled deeply at her.

She went and hugged him, holding him tightly. He hugged her back, and thought _I am really glad she is my best friend. She has so many lost in her life. I know I can help her through the pain. Hopefully it would help me too._

Kakashi let go, grabbed her hand and walked her to the restaurant. They all enjoyed their meal. They left the BBQ household at 8pm. Asuma and Kurenai left, while Kakashi stayed and waited for Anko. When she came out, Kakashi said, "Let me walk you home" He said winking.

She gave him a "Don't push it" stare. He got the cue, but he asked again, "Let me walk you home?"

She nodded while he grabbed her hand and led her to her house. They reached her home in five minutes, Kakashi said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Anko didn't like that idea, so she grabbed him by his checkered tie - he wore for the dinner - and pulled him in. He was shocked to see what she did. She went behind him, closes the door and locked it.

Chapter 7 "Night"

**AN: **Huge cliffy much? Just for my readers! What would they do? Leave a review about what you think.


	7. Chapter 7: Night

**AN:** This chapter is the winning chapter. Wonder what would happen? Lemon or just plain horrible? We will see. Just remember they are just 16-17 so don't expect much.

Chapter 7 Night?

Kakashi stood there, utterly confused by Anko's actions. He felt every inch of his body stiffen as she walked closer to him. She got close enough and pushed him to her couch. His eyes were wide open, still stiff, not knowing what to do next. He snapped out of it and asked, "Anko, what are you doing?"

She sat down next to him and looked into his eyes, "We need to talk."

"What about?"

"Orochimaru! Why did assign Asuma and Kurenai to him?"

"Didn't I explain to you before?" as he shook his head.

"Well, you only explained it to me briefly. I want to know the REAL reason and WHY."

He titled his head downwards, "What's in it for me?"

She pushed him back and yelled, "NOTHING! YOU ARE SUCH A PERV!"

"Wow, not in that way. You dirty-minded young lady."

She blushed slightly, "Whatever, Continue."

"Fine…" The room all of a sudden got quiet. The ticks on the clock as each passing second entered the body vigorously, leaving a slight shiver after every second wasted.

Anko slapped Kakashi across the face and said, "I don't have time for this! SPEAK UP!"

He placed his hand on his face, where she just had slapped him. He made it looked like it hurt, but really it didn't. He took a couple more seconds before speaking, then finally, "I didn't send you after Orochimaru is because…"

Silent pierced the room again, like sharp daggers trying to dig into their skin. Anko hated the silent, she felt so alone, like once again being abandoned in a dark, lonely cave, it pierced her soul over and over again. Never planning it to leave as she held Orchimaru's "Cruse Mark", she broke the silence, "Because…?"

"Because, I will never live it down if I lose another soul close to me. If I lose you, I would never let go of the pain that will bring. Just like when my Sensei and teammates passed. I was so lost, and I don't want to feel the same pain."

Anko sat there, shocked and nearly breathless; defiantly motionless. Kakashi continued, "I know I am being selfish, but… I can't just lose you."

Anko collapsed from lack of oxygen; Kakashi admittedly rose up and caught her before she can hit the ground. He saw her face pale as ever, he started to worry. Then he went to check her pulse, but thankfully her pulse is normal. He thought to himself _she is probably just tired from all the news today and mostly the attack that Shisui gave us. Maybe I am just being selfish, but I surely don't want to lose her. I guess I would have to think quickly on my feet during the investigation. I can't face if I don't have a plan ready, but this is the best that can happen for the mean time._ He gentally lifted her up from the ground. Then he wrapped her arm around his neck, carrying her the bridal way. He opened the door to her bedroom and made his way to her bed. He laid her on her bed and sat next to her. He admired the beauty that her face carries.

She regained her conscious and found Kakashi sitting next to her. She then notice that they were in her bedroom, she sat up quickly and slapped him on the arm.

He yelled in pain and muttered, "What was that for?"

"You were touching me, weren't you!"

"I was doing no such. You fainted so I carried you to your room for you to sleep! But no you accuse me for 'touching'."

She was shocked by what he said, but she stayed conscious this time, "Thanks buddy, but seriously. You look like a pervert sitting there looking at me."

"Says you, well it's almost nine. I guess I'll get going; I still need to prepare for the mission. See you tomorrow Anko." He left smiling and waving. Something light up in her soul, it seems like she may let yet another person into her heart. She heard the door close, so she decided to doze off for the upcoming mission.

Kakashi's pov:

_Man, it's getting alittle cold. I sense a chakra presents… an uchiha. He seems to be tailing me, what does he want? Does he know about my eyes? Oh god a kunai. That was a close call, but for sure it is an uchiha. Guess only one thing to do._

3rd person:

Kakashi took out some custom made senbon he carried around with him for situations like this one. It has a poison on the tip of it with a thin rubber stopper. Once the senbon hits the target the hot air would have melted the rubber allowing the poison to travel in one's body. The poison triggers the chakra system, which makes the person, feel like all their chakra is gone in an instant. Making the enemy exhausted enough to collapse but not fully kill them.

Kakashi took one out and threw it in the direction of the attacker. In the dark night the enemy won't see the senbon flying through the air, even if their sharingan is activated. Kakashi heard a yelp of pain, so he took this opportunity to remain in the shadow and head home.

He made his way home without any other attacks. He was slightly suspicious, why would an uchiha attack a leaf comrade? He pushed the thought aside, he walked to his bedroom; completely ignoring his "Icha Icha" collection. He pushed his bedroom door open and just fell to his bed. He then got up and changed into comfortable cloths; a baggy shirt and boxers. He dipped his head into his soft, fluffy pillow. Admiring the comfort it gives when he is exhausted. He lay there, recapping what happened during this wild and unexpected day. He got hit three times by Anko, being called Anko's boyfriend around five times, got around 4 hugs from Anko… but the most surprising that never happened to him, two passionate kiss from his best friend. He closed his eyes in sigh of relief that she's okay. He slept soundly forgetting to set his alarm clock.

Chapter 8 "Departure!"

**AN: **Haha! Did you guys fall for it? I wished for more too but sadly they still are young. But what would happen tomorrow? No cliffy for today but no promises for tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8: Departure!

**AN: **This is the filler chapter, but seriously still entertaining! Enjoy everyone.

Chapter 8 Departure

Kakashi POV:

_Wow, that was a splendid night, even though the attacker punched a hole in the mood. What the hell? Do I hear a knocking? ITS ONLY 7:50! WHO COMES KNOCKING NOW? I guess I have to get up know either I like it or not. _

3rd person:

Kakashi got up, gave a little stretch and started to stagger to the door. The knocking got louder and louder as he approached. He felt a female's chakra; he didn't really like females showing up at his door, they just come and try to sneak a peek at his face. He opened the door and got punched in the face. He bounced back and landed on his back, he yelled, "Who the hell just punched me!"

He took out a Kunai and braced for another attack. The sun was beaming through the door, which blinded Kakashi greatly. Once his eyes got used to the light, he notice it WAS a female standing at his door way. She started talking, "Holy shit Kakashi. You just got up? We have a VERY important mission, and you just WOKE UP? GET YOUR ASS UP AND GET READY."

Kakashi notice that the voice was very similar, and speaking of a mission. He asked, "Huh, Anko is that you?"

She closed the door, and grabbed the collar of his white t-shirt, she was just a head shorter than he was, but still put on quite a performance. She yelled, "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? AYAME OR SOME OTHER GIRL TRYING TO HOOK UP WITH YOU? JUST GET YOU'RE ASS UP AND GET READY."

Kakashi hated that thought of Anko thinking he was dating someone so, he quickly broke from Anko's grip and walked to his bathroom, but before he went in he pointed Anko to his couch. He entered into his bathroom, as Anko placed her hand on her shoulder; where the cruse mark was located. Everything was quiet as she sat there, and thought about the mission.

After a few minutes, Kakashi walked out. He didn't have the mask on or a shirt. He forgot that Anko was waiting for him in his on his couch. When he walked out they both locked eyes until he broke it and ran into his room a second later. She muttered to herself, "God damn that is one hot kid."

He heard some muttering but he couldn't find the correct word while pressing his ear to the door. He stood there, barricading the door and thought _No! This is bad, she saw me shirtless! She has already seen me without the mask BUT SHIRTLESS? She is like stripping my mystery cloak away from me! _He pushed the thought away while he got changed; it was a pretty big deal to face being shirtless in front of his best friend. He really just wanted to focus on the mission plan for the time being.

He checked all his weapons and materials while getting ready for the mission. He packed around twenty freshly sharpened kunais. He kept around five in his weapon pocket, while he kept the rest in his backpack. He packed 30 explosive tags, 20 shurikens, a few warrior pills to replenish chakra, ten of his custom made senbons and his special Dragon Chakra Sword. This sword is capable of slicing or penetrating through everything, a mid-range weapon that can be shattered and recombine; it can be thrown from any range and come back to its wielder when commanded. The sword has amazing power yet to be discovered.

Kakashi slowly walked out the door like nothing ever happened. Anko eyes directed to him, and smiled as if nothing happened. Kakashi heard a mumble coming from Anko, he didn't hold back so he asked, "Did you say something?"

She snapped back reality, "oh its nothing", she started blushing ever so slightly and before she knew it Kakashi was already at the door waiting for her to join.

She quickly got up and walked towards the door. He let her out before he did, as he did this he whispered into her ear, "I will protect you, no matter what, you will be safe." She felt something warm in her soul; it felt like a light bulb has turned her lonely, cold soul into a bright, warm soul.

Both friends leaping from building to building, Kakashi picked up the pace to see Anko falling behind a little. He slowed his pace for her to catch up.

Kakashi then felt a strong chakra present tailing them, it was not someone normal. Their Chakra is insanely high, assuming the tailing they are most likely following them to get to the Hokage or someone at a high ranking and for sure it is not the same person that attacked him last night. Kakashi then looked at Anko, as she nodded. He pointed south-west and showed one finger. Once again Anko nodded, and in a flash the both pushed off into the air.

Anko heard Kakashi yell from the distance, "Chidori senbon!" She saw millions of lightning needles dart towards the area of the target.

After she didn't see Kakashi and then notice that was just for distraction for him to get behind the enemy. She looked over to find Kakashi just behind the enemy with his newly matured sharingan eyes. He started to slowly reach and pull out his Dragon Chakra blade. When it was fully emerged out of its shell, it started to light up with light-blue light around it. Indeed that was Kakashi's chakra being transferred into the sword to make it all the more effective.

"Chidori Katana!" Kakashi yelled with strength. The blade started screeching and expanding with dark-blue lightning currents flying from it. The sound of a thousand birds filled the air along with the metal screeching from the chakra.

He launched forward delivering the blade straight into the enemy's chest. The attacker yelled in horrifying pain as he fell to his knees. When he touched the ground Kakashi quickly drew back the blade stopping the charka and putting it back into place and in the matter of a few seconds the enemy was gone. He felt the new power of the sharingan, which would benefit him greatly as he grows stronger with them.

Kakashi started pacing towards the attacker, not the same attacker from last night. He saw the attacker's headband, indeed foreign from this land. The attacker was from the Sunagakaure, the sand village, supposedly our "allied" nation. Kakashi waited for Anko to pull up beside him, as she came only seconds after.

"Who do you think he is?" Anko asked seeing the headband.

"Defiantly from the sand, seems to be at a chunnin level, in his mid-twenty, I think I have an idea."

"Tell me, you seem to know too much." She scowled at the slightly stiff shinobi beside her.

Kakashi picked up the lifeless body and said, "Let's get to Tsunade, she will know what to do, but to bring a spy to spy on us, especially one of our allied nations. This is kind of confusing."

Anko dropped her head, "Yeah, I haven't noticed…" She said in sarcasm.

Kakashi slowly started running off to the main gate, Anko quickly followed him. She was in deep thinking about the scenarios that have happened the past few days. She felt weak and worthless around him, every time they got "attacked", Kakashi would come in and wipe out the ninja before she could analyze the scene. The other side she felt safe, having a great shinobi wanting to protect you is the best thing you can ever asked for. She might never get a scratch on her skin ever again around him, but she has to put her head in the battle and help out the shinobi and prove that she is an exceptional kunoichi.

Kakashi looked at Anko, just by the corner of his eye. He saw her in deep thinking but still on her game. He asked her, "Anko. Do you think I am a monster?"

She looked up to see the fear in his eyes. She shook her head, "No. Never in a million years would I think that. You are an exceptional shinobi that serves his village in pride. I don't think anyone would ever think as you as a "monster", but more as a "hero""

Kakashi felt her words pierce through his armor then touched his skin. He defiantly felt the power of the sharingan, and he can control them well too. If he can spring his Mangekyō sharingan, he would be the most deadly shinobi known, after The Yellow Flash – Minato Namikaze – and Itachi uchiha. He then spoke up, "Well you are the most excellent kunoichi I know. You hold the curse mark, Anko that can grant you exceptional strength but that only comes if you know how to control it. Even without it I know for a fact that you are the most exceptional kunoichi I know."

Anko felt those words, deep inside her soul. _Grant me exceptional strength? That all isn't worth it. The pain… It hurts too much to think of the past. _She thought.

He shook his head seeing Anko have second thoughts. He knew the power of the cruse mark, but never battled one that possessed the power. Anko seems to be able to control the cruse, but only kept it down. Maybe she can master the "gift" that Orochimaru gave to her. "Anko, let us pick up the pace and reach Tsunade faster!"

"You're starting to sound like Gai! If you do turn down that path, I'll prefer you as either a missing-nin or pronounced dead." She gave a glare at her best friend.

"Damn, I better watch my back around this hot-…"

Anko cut him off, it was for the better. "Shut up and look at you, turning into Gai every second, from rivals to brothers." She started to feel shivers flying up and down her spine.

He looked at her in disgust, as he picked the pace. Anko quickly caught up and both of them were on their way to see Tsunade.

After an additional two minutes both reached Tsunade's inpatient mood. She yelled, "YOU TWO ARE DEAD WHAT TOOK YOU…"

Stop dead silent as she saw Kakashi carrying a lifeless body. Anko quickly stayed close to Kakashi making sure he gets hit with the kunais before she would. Kakashi went in front of Tsunade and placed the chunnin level shinobi down on the cold hard ground.

Tsunade was planning on yelling at the two, but got side tracked by an allied shinobi, dead, right at her feet. She said, "Kakashi, who is this? How did he get here?"

Kakashi said, "One at a time. This seems to be a chunnin level shinobi, but at Jonin level as a spy. He was tailing us until I laid an attack. He sure wasn't ready for any attacks, so assuming the situation; he was used as a mere tool, by the Sunagakaure. He is Aye."

Tsunade stood there, kept her eyes on the dead shinobi. She felt the mood drop, as she stood there. Anko scooted closer to Kakashi as he stood there. Anko muttered, "A mere tool."

Kakashi glanced at her; he knew what she was thinking about. That indeed is Orochimaru, the one that used _her_ as a mere tool for his test. He just wanted to hug her and explain that everything is okay. Anko glanced back at Kakashi, both locking eyes before their comrades. Finding the earth still as ever can be before Genma said, "Hey, you two love birds! Stop making out and listen."

Kakashi turned at Genma and gave him the death stare. Genma admittedly backed off knowing Kakashi's power, as Asuma tries to control Kakashi. Anko just stood there, still thinking about the mission as she watches Asuma try to lock Kakashi. Kurenai placed her hand on Anko's shoulder and whispered, "Everything is going to be alright. We have those two meat loafs." Anko burst into laughter without knowing Kakashi was giving her a stare.

Kakashi turned his head towards Kurenai and said, "I heard that."

Kurenai turned to Asuma as he was still trying to hold down Kakashi. But no luck, Kakashi broke out of Asuma's grip and threw him to the ground. Tsunade stood there shaking her head, then she rose up, "If you all are ready. Let you're mission begin. I will see you all hopefully in a week. Good luck and make sure you guys don't do anything stupid." She then gave a glance towards Kakashi's Team, as if she knew one of them would get hurt or even _killed._

Everyone yelled "Hai", as they all headed to leave the Konaha, in search of their assigned Akatsuki members. Everyone seemed insecure by their unnatural Chakra flow, all of them, the adults to Kakashi's team, but only one person did not fear, and that was Kakashi.

As they left the gate, every team went in different directions. Before Genma and his team left, he said to Kakashi's team, "Good luck kids."

Kakashi waved his hand and said, "You too" and then whispered, "you fuck," as Genma smacked hard him behind the head. Then Kakashi yelled, "THAT'S GOING TO LEAVE A MARK!" He heard laughing coming from Genma's team, Kakashi then said to himself _they're going to pay later. For sure they will never pick on me again._ All the older Jonin loved to pick on the younger generation, now it was Kakashi's turn but that would change in a very short time period.

All the teams' departure safely from the Konaha, not knowing what would come next in their way. Not knowing either they would come back dead or alive, but that's the Shinobi's life. Serve you're village like a tool, but loved more than a tool. Kakashi's team left the gate, soundly until…

Chapter 9 "Surprise"

**AN: **Leave a review! HUGE CLIFFY TODAY! What do you think what would happen next? Leave a review for what you think!


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise!

**AN:** Short chapter today. Sorry for it, but today's chapter is going to be "surprising."

Chapter 9 Surprise

"Hello my rival, ready for another one of our battles?" A mysterious figure said.

Kakashi looked very unsecure, was it another attacker? Or was it his real rival? He thought. Then he said, "Hello… Gai. Why are you here?"

Gai popped out from the bushes.

Gai is a shinobi that only specialists in Taijutsu – Hand on hand combat -. He has a black bowl hair cut with wide, sharp black eyes along to match. He wears a bright green jumpsuit and orange legwarmers, where he hides all his weights. Gai is Kakashi eternal rival since they both met in the academy, both would always have battles that are pointless, but they prove which one of them is better. He is gallant from time to time, but also very naïve. He would fall for simple tricks, with very slight suspicion.

"Oh, my rival Kakashi, with beautiful Anko and Kurenai, also the most handsome Asuma, I am here to assist you on this mission." Gai said pointing to Kakashi while smiling.

Anko and Kurenai looked disgusted and Asuma not looking so good too. Kakashi sighed, as he tried to come up with a plan to get Gai out of the mission. Kakashi rose his hand and said, "Gai, as much as we want you on this mission. It is better off with only a four-man cell for this specific mission."

Gai then said, "Oh dear Kakashi, are you trying to get me out of the mission?" Kakashi looked blankly at him. "Tsunade has sent me to assist you on this mission, so I am honored to assist my rival with his girl-"

Kakashi looked at him, his glaring eyes pointed straight into Gai's eyes. Gai then fell to the ground unconscious, as Kurenai and Anko running to see what's wrong. Asuma patted Kakashi on the back and whispered, "Good job."

Kakashi laughed and nodded as both shinobi went to assist the two Kunoichi. Anko started to feel his pulse as Kurenai support his head. Anko said, "What the hell happened to him?"

Kurenai said, "I don't know! He may have fainted for been hit by a senbon. Check his neck and back!"

Kakashi and Asuma went and knelt down beside Gai. Kakashi said, "Don't worry he's fine…"

"What if he's not?" Kurenai said in an unsteady voice.

"Calm down, I just used my sharingan to-"

Asuma yelled, "YOU HAVE THE SHARINGA-"

Kakashi blocked Asuma's mouth before he finished the word. All was still and quiet as Kakashi checks for an uchiha's presents. After a minute Kakashi placed Asuma down and said, "Shut up Asshola. Be lucky that I even told you before using it on you."

Asuma saw the fear in Kakashi's eyes. Asuma felt this shiver climbing his spine; he nodded and helped Kurenai support Gai. Kakashi came with two fingers and placed it on Gai's head and said, "Release"

Admittedly Gai came out of then genjutsu and was bouncing up and down like prepared for a battle. He regained conscious to see Kakashi staring at him again. Kurenai and Asuma were together talking, and Anko slowly walking towards Kakashi.

Gai yelled, "Well, my rival Kakashi. I must watch out for your excellent genjutsu works. Now may we continue on this mission?"

Kakashi started walking with Gai onwards to the mission. Everyone hesitated to follow Kakashi's lead. Anko was already walking with no hesitation. She was one of the fiercest Kunoichi that the Konaha ever produced, so one freak of a comrade on the mission isn't too bad. When she caught up to Kakashi and Gai, she saw them with "the look" on their face. She went and pushed the two apart before anything happened. Gai was about to kick her, on instinct, but Kakashi reacted quick enough to block Gai's kick.

Kakashi said, "Anko. Stupid move buddy."

"I kind of noticed." Anko said bracing herself.

Gai lowered his feet and found Kakashi and Anko already gone and Asuma and Kurenai quickly following. Gai thought, _damn you Kakashi. Placing a genjutsu on me again, I will find you and assist you on your mission!_

Kakashi directed his team to a halt for a break. They have all been running full speed for the past five minutes. All breathing heavily and very exhausted. Asuma and Kurenai were by the river to collect water and washing off a bit. Kakashi masked his chakra, ran off into the forest and waited around the nearest largest tree. He wasn't as tired as them, but he did need a break. He was sitting around the tree reading "Vol.2 Wet park fun!" Well he was until Anko showed up.

"What are you doing Kakashi?" Anko said sneaking up to him.

He quickly put his book away and said, "Uh, nothing Anko! Hehe, how are you?"

"Shut it Hatake and show me what you were doing."

He pulled out his exclusive copy of "vol.2 Water park fun!" He showed Anko with a perverted smile.

"You're such a pervert." Anko said.

Kakashi got up and grabbed Anko, while pulling her closer to him. He said, "Anko…"

"Kakashi I will kill you if you don't let go." Anko whispered while looking into Kakashi's eyes with anger.

"Tag you're it!" He said as he darted away from Anko.

"Wow, real mature Kakashi." Anko said trying to follow him.

Anko Pov:

_Where is that bastard? Were in a middle of a very important mission and he goes and plays hide and go seek. I don't sense his chakra. Well done Hatake, masking your chakra to read your porn book. The forest is too quiet. Did I hear a tree branch? It's probably Kakashi, North it is! _

3rd person:

Kakashi was sitting behind a tree, masking his chakra and reading his "romantic" book. He accidently stepped on a branch. He just hoped that Anko didn't hear the branch. Anko was running quietly to the tree where she heard the sound coming from. The closer she got the more she sensed a presents. She pelted up the tree to see if Kakashi is there. In fact he is, but he was to engaged with the book, he didn't hear or sense Anko coming.

Anko slapped him behind the head and said, "Bastard, let's get back to Asuma and Kurenai before they get too wild."

Kakashi sighed as he put his book away. He got up and grabbed Anko's hand, "Let's go."

They both sprinted back to the river hoping that Asuma and Kurenai haven't notice that they were gone. Kakashi pulled out his book and read it when they were running. Anko was shocked by how fast he was running while reading, especially a porn book. Then she said, "Kakashi, stop reading your porn book and pay attention."

He sighed and closed his book and said, "It's not a porn book, it's a romantic book and I am paying attention."

"Yeah whatever, but you're going to trip on something." Anko said consciously.

"I will pay attention not, mom."

She admittedly got closer to him, and hit him behind the head once again and said, "I am not your mother! So watch it scum."

He backed off rubbing the back of his head. He thought _fuck that hurt like shit! She is strong as hell; I better watch my words now._

They both continued the journey back while engaging in full conversation about many topics.

-Back at the river-

"Asuma I think we should get going." Kurenai said slowly.

"Aw, do we have too?" as Asuma snuggled Kurenai into him more.

Kurenai broke out of his grip and stood up, "Asuma don't be stubborn now. We don't want them to think we are having "fun""

"Why not?" as Asuma winking at her.

She kicked his shin as he cried in fake pain. "Get up Asuma. I am not joking."

"Oh damn, mama bear isn't happy." He said as he rose up to join her.

Asuma and Kurenai gave each other a little kiss as Kurenai whispered, "Good boy." Asuma looked around trying to find them, while Kurenai tried to sense their chakra. Both looked at each other in fear. Then suddenly both Kakashi and Anko came before Asuma and Kurenai. Asuma winked at Kakashi and pointed to Anko. Kakashi shook his head in shock and disgusts, as Anko doing the same to Kurenai. Kakashi and Anko looked at each other with an opened mind, then shook their head, both sticking out their tongue at each other.

"Play nice you two. No public display of affection please." Asuma said while laughing.

"Says the ones that likes to have "fun"" Kakashi said as Anko gave him a high-five.

Kurenai gave Anko the stare, as Anko grin slap off her face. Asuma was about to kill Kakashi for what he said. Kakashi was prepared for any attack from either one of them, even Anko, but Asuma and Kurenai backed off and Asuma asked, "Shall we get going?"

"We shall," Kakashi said as pointed ahead.

They proceeded forward, not knowing that they were being followed, expect for Kakashi. The person that was following him was his "rival" He had no doubt about it. Then he said out loud, "Gai come out. You need to work on your chakra control buddy." Everyone glared at him in confusingly, he put his two hands behind the back of his head, "And you guys need to work on your chakra senses."

Gai hopped out and gave Kakashi the "nice guy" poses, where he gives a thumps-up and smiles widely. "Hello my rival! Your senses are greater than ever! Oh, and beautiful Anko. Hello my queen."

_Your queen?_ Both Anko and Kakashi thought glancing at each other in horror. Asuma and Kurenai looked as if they were about to pass out. Gai looked at all the gloomy faces and decided to lighten up the mood by singing!

"My dear comrades of the Konaha and friends, I would like to lighten the mood on our journey with my delightful singing!" Gai said while happily skipping in front the team.

"Gai, please don't sta-"Kakashi tried to stop him from his awful singing, but it was hopeless, from the river all the way to camp, no luck of stopping him from his awful singing.

Chapter 10 "Attack!"

**AN:** Next chapter is going to a little surprising. Reviews are needed! No cliffy today, seriously no promises for tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10: Attack

**AN:** Thank you all for reading my story and hopefully you guys enjoy it! I really love this chapter writing it and everything. This chapter is VERY long. So be prepared.

Chapter 10 – Attack!

"Kakashi come and light up the fire" Anko yelled from across the camp.

Kakashi came running in, "Calm down. I was getting some food."

Anko, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai were waiting anxiously for the fish to cook. The smell arose from the fire, making everyone hungrier and hungrier by the second. Kakashi was leaning back on the tree, reading his romantic book. He was giggling quietly to himself, no one noticed expect Anko. Anko got up and decided to join him even though that would be a horrible idea. She was walking to him, quietly taking each step closer to the porn freak.

"What do you want Anko?" Kakashi said quietly.

"They certainly don't call you a genius for nothing!" Anko said putting both hands on her hips.

"Shut up and tell me what you want."

"That's not nice to say that to your best friend, is it?" Anko said getting furious. She went and sat next to him, seeing him not actually reading the content.

"Anko…" He whispered into her left ear.

"What?" She said blankly.

"Don't look at the book." He smiled.

"Oh god, too late for that now." Anko pouted.

Kakashi chuckled at Anko's reaction, "Don't say I didn't warn you." Kakashi then turned the page.

"Wow…" Anko said almost in a amazed tone.

"What is it?"

"You're getting a hard from this? But it's actually pretty entertaining." She said looking at him.

Kakashi looked down and quickly covered his member. Anko let out a giggle and turned the page for him. They were almost snuggling together, but they weren't close enough for cuddling. Kakashi thought to himself, _she's reading my book. MY ROMANTIC BOOK, AND SHE LIKES IT! Also, was she looking at my lower portion?_ He just looked at her, amazed that she is reading the book.

"ANKO, KAKASHI DINNER IS READY!" Asuma yelled.

They both got up and walked together to the fire pit. They all engaged in conversations about many different topics. When they finished, the just rested by the fire, "Hey Kakashi, how's the girl?" Asuma said laughing with Kurenai.

He looked with his blank eyes, "Her? Oh I think she's fine. How's your "girl" in bed?"

Asuma looked at him with anger, while Kurenai is ready to kill Kakashi with genjutsu. Anko stuck out her hand and said, "Kakashi's just joking! Right Kakashi?" Anko gave Kakashi the death stare, if he disagrees he's practically dead meat.

Kakashi let a sweat drop, "Heh, yeah."

"Well, it's getting late. I say we should hit the saddles and right into the sleepy night!" Gai said jumping excitedly.

"Yeah, I think we should." Asuma grabbed Kurenai's hand and lead her to their tent.

Gai ran and went his own tent. Anko and Kakashi were left. Kakashi turned his head towards Anko and looked at her eyes. Her eyes were in deep thinking while her head rests in her palms. Kakashi placed his right hand over her and placed it on her left shoulder. He pulled her into him, while he caresses her hair. She looked into Kakashi eyes as they both cuddle by the fire, she left so safe in his arms, firm gripping but light touch. They both sat there, cuddling into each other, not so long after Anko fell asleep in Kakashi arms.

He whispered, "Oh shit, she didn't set up her tent. I have no choice but to bring her to mine. What if she thinks I'm rapping her? Whatever it is for the best…"

Kakashi got up, still holding onto Anko and picked her up bridal style. He walked slowly making sure not to trip on anything, if that happens he's dead for sure. He reached his tent, unharmed and Anko is still sleeping. He placed her slowly on the tent's floor, making sure she doesn't hit the ground to hard. He got a blanket and covered her with it. He sat beside her looking at her beautiful face. He ended sleeping right beside her, laying together one the floor of one tent.

-Morning-

Kakashi woke up before Anko did. She had one hand over his chest and her leg over his. He was getting spooned by Anko at that very second. He tried to wiggle out but he stopped when he saw her beautiful face snuggling into his bare chest. Kakashi blinked a couple of times to make sure that isn't a dream, once he figured out it was reality. He jumped up breaking out of Anko's grip and said, "WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE IS MY SHIRT!" He quiet down when he notice it was still sun rise.

Anko woke hearing Kakashi, she got up and slapped Kakashi in the face, "Don't EVER wake me up AGAIN!"

Kakashi just stood there, looking at Anko, only in her bra and skirt. Anko was dead frozen too, seeing Kakashi shirtless and his fly is unzipped. Kakashi broke the eye contact and handed her a blanket. Anko looked at her body, quickly grabbed the blanket and blushed slightly. Anko said, "Why are you shirtless, and why am I nearly naked?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "I surely don't think I remember. I woke up and saw you were spooning me."

Anko was shocked by her actions, "Uh, Sorry Kakashi." She continued to blush, from pink to red.

"No problem. I'm going to like wear my shirt." Kakashi said pointing to his shirt on the tent's floor.

Anko nodded and looked her own shirt. _Holy shit that kid is hot, but what the hell happened yesterday night? I don't remember anything besides falling asleep in Kakashi's arms. Wait… KAKASHI'S ARMS?_

Kakashi was putting on his shirt. _Oh my god, that girl is fucking beautiful. BUT WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY? Not like I am complaining, but like… I remember falling asleep beside her… WAIT BESIDE HER? DID SHE RAPE ME OR SOMETHING?_

Anko said, "Kakashi what happened yesterday night?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head trying to remember, "I don't know. All I remember was carrying you back and falling asleep besides you."

They both were silent, both trying to remember what happened and how they got there. Anko said, "Let's just not bother about this and focus on the mission. When we get back we figure this shit out. Agreed?"

Kakashi nodded, "Agreed, let us get out of here before anyone else finds us in here together."

They both exited the tent, very quietly so no one woke up. Kakashi went to the fire pit with Anko and lit it up again. They sat at the fire, both cuddling into each other, until everyone wakes up. Kakashi broke the cuddle and got up, "I am going to get some water. Want me to fill your canteen too?"

"Generous much?" She said as she handed him her canteen.

Kakashi smiled, grabbed the canteen and left.

Anko's POV:

_Okay try to remember what the fuck happened yesterday. Why was I nearly naked…? Why was he almost naked? No, I AM STILL A VIRGIN. No I know I am, Kakashi wouldn't pull someone like that. I know him. Just hopefully I was not raped. Do I hear Kurenai and Asuma? _

Kakashi's POV:

_Why the fuck, were we nearly naked today? Was it by instinct that we took it off? Why are there so many questions with so little answers? _Kakashi just sighed, filling both canteens and made his way back to camp.

3rd person:

Kakashi made his way back to camp, not so long after he left. Asuma and Kurenai were just about awake and Gai was already doing a thousand push-ups. Kakashi threw the canteens onto the fire. Asuma looked around and found that there were only three tents set up. He asked Anko, "Anko where did you sleep last night? There are only three tents set up."

Anko was in shock; she looked towards Kakashi and found that Kakashi was thinking. Kakashi raised his hand and said, "She slept in my tent-"

Asuma interrupted, "YOU GUYS SLEPT TOGETHER?"

Anko was now giving Kakashi a deadly stare waiting for him to continue, "No, She slept in my tent while I kept guard on your asses."

Asuma was a bit shock by his answer, he was really glad they did not sleep together. Kurenai on the other hand was alittle disappointed, she would have loved for them to be together and sleeping together –no sex yet- for the night. Gai was very happy hearing that, Gai always did have a little crush on the skilled kunoichi.

Kakashi said, "Pack up everyone, we are leaving first thing. We still quiet some distance to go."

"Kakashi, if you don't mind. I will lead!" Gai said running off into the forest.

Everyone sighed and walked slowly towards the direction he was going.

"Anko, come here for a second." Kurenai said breaking from Asuma's grip.

"What do you want, Kurenai?" Anko muttered in annoyance.

"You seem awfully close to Kakashi."

"Just two friends."

Kurenai was getting impatient, "Spit it out! Did you have sex?"

Anko was about to kill Kurenai for what she said, "No, I am still only 17. Why the hell?"

"Well, you were _sleeping_ in his tent."

"And? He was patrolling your ass, while you sleep with Asuma."

The girls continued, while Kakashi was walking and reading. Asuma felt a bit lonely so he joined Kakashi, "Kakashi I notice you didn't turn a page yet."

Kakashi blink blankly at him, "And your point is?"

"Thinking about something?" Asuma asked.

A skillful shinobi never should express emotion, "No, I just like the scene."

Asuma patted Kakashi on the back and said, "Pervert." He chuckled and left Kakashi alone.

Kakashi muttered under his breath, "Now that was too easy."

The traveled for another five hours non-stop, everyone was already breathless and exhausted, everyone except Kakashi and Gai. They took a little break as Kakashi goes around a large tree and reads. Gai was doing his exercise routine, consist of a thousand push-ups. Kurenai and Asuma just sat together talking about a certain subject, and Anko, she was sitting with Kakashi eating a Dango while reading his book.

Kurenai pointed towards Kakashi's direction, as Asuma chuckle. Asuma asked, "What do you think their doing?"

"Probably a lot." Kurenai said.

"Kakashi turn the page! I don't want to see this." Anko said covering her eyes.

"Wait Anko. God dammit this scene is good!" Kakashi said grinning happily under his mask.

"You're such a pervert Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed and said, "Well, I am not the only one reading this book too."

Anko looked at his eyes, as they glow with his smile. She smacked him behind the head and said, "You fag."

"Thanks ugl-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Anko said grabbing a kunai out of her trench coat, also placing an evil grin on her face.

"Uh, nothing Anko." Kakashi said letting a sweat slide.

"That's right. Shut up if you don't want to die." She said with a smile.

"Come on you two! We have to get going!" Asuma yelled getting up.

They both got up and joined the rest of the team. Kurenai grabbed Anko and whispered, "Have you guys kiss yet?"

Anko slapped her hand, "NO!" _well yes, but you can't know._ "We aren't even dating!"

Kurenai started to get suspicious, "Did you hesitate?"

Anko looked away breaking the eye contact, "No, why would I eve-"

Kurenai gasped, "YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" Anko yelled with anger.

"Yes you did, you probably did, and you guys probably are dating."

Anko mumbled, "most of its right"

"WHAT? WHAT? ARE YOU LYING? YOU KIS-"

"Shut up and let me expla-"

"YOU DID! ARE YOU GUYS DATING?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay…"

Anko grabbed Kurenai and pulled her farther away from the group, "If you tell anyone this I am going to KILL you!"

Kurenai noticed that Anko glared at her, "Okay I promise."

"You better, I did."

"Did what?"

"We kissed."

Kurenai was almost going to faint, "WHAT?"

"What do you think?"

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU TWO DATING?"

No answer.

"ARE YOU?"

Still no answer.

"Anko, TELL ME!"

Silence, followed by a "No"

"OH MY GOD! CAN I TELL ASUMA?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"No."

Kurenai kept pleading.

"FINE! NOW SHUT UP AND MAKE SURE HE WONT TELL ANY-"

"ASUMA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Kurenai yelled.

Anko quickly left as Asuma came forward to Kurenai.

"What was that about?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" as he raised an eye brow in confusion.

"I kind of told Kurenai that we-"

"Oh no."

"I'M SORRY!"

Kakashi sighed and started thinking of a plan, "Fine, as long they both keep the secret and no one else CAN know!"

"Deal."

Minutes later they reached not too far from the Ataksuki hideout.

"We're here." Kakashi said stopping the team.

"We rest here for the rest of the day and we follow them together," as he pointed to the forest.

Everyone followed Kakashi into the depth of the forest, "Let us set up camp here."

"Whose turn is it to get dinner?" Anko asked rubbing her stomach.

Everyone pointed to Gai, "It is my turn, my dearest Anko."

_My?_ Anko and Kakashi looked at each other again. Gai wandered off looking for food as they rest set up their tents.

"Ah, fuck. I lost my tent." Anko said looking through her backpack.

"Language, young one." Kakashi said not moving his head.

"Shut up. I am only a year younger than you." Anko pointed to him.

"Whatever."

Kurenai said, "You can sleep in our tent."

"What? I never agreed with thi-"Asuma said as Kurenai smacked him.

"It's okay, I find something else."

"Well you can sleep in mine." Kakashi raised his hand.

Asuma and Kurenai looked at Kakashi with a funky look. Anko then said, "Then where would you sleep?"

"I'll be patrolling your asses. So you can use mine." He said smiling though his mask.

They all finished setting up their tents, as Gai came back with plenty of fish to spare the night. Kakashi was behind the tree once again reading his book. Everyone was setting up for dinner while Kakashi read his book. Asuma yelled for him to light up the fire pit to cook dinner. He slowly got up and went to the fire pit. He sat beside Anko did a couple of hand signs and said, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" A small flame came from Kakashi's mouth, not sure how assuming he wears a mask and then the fire pit lit up.

Once the fish started cooking Kakashi went back to the tree and continued to read his book. "Hey Kakashi, mind if I join?"

"Yeah sure." He said as he patted the ground beside him.

She joined him, as she sat down she took off her coat. Kakashi's partner sprung up as he tried to hide it. She looked at him, "Is something wrong Kakashi? Oh god, am I not wearing a shirt?" she started to look at her body.

"Uh, No. Nothing is wrong."

"Pervert" Anko said giggling a little.

"It's not my fault. Go complain to my hormones." He said looking away from Anko and still trying to hide his partner.

Anko chuckled at his comeback, "It's still you and don't change." Anko started to grin.

"KAKASHI, ANKO ITS TIME TO EAT!" Gai yelled getting ready to eat.

They both walked over to see Kurenai and Asuma looking at them both with a weird look. Asuma said, "So what were you two doing over there?"

Anko quickly looked at Kakashi to see if he had anything in mind, in fact he did, "Sorry, what did you say Asshola?"

"You never change." Asuma sighed.

"Who said I would?" Kakashi chuckled.

They all ate, with multiple conversations about different topics. Once they all finished, Asuma and Kurenai went into their tent to get a little "alone" time. Gai was already running out of chakra because he hadn't slept yesterday night, so he went to sleep early too. Anko and Kakashi were the only ones left; they both did the same thing as yesterday night, cuddled by the fire, loving each other as friends. He held her in his strong arms, looking at her with his hazel eyes.

Anko loved the strange feeling she was having, creepy yet loved. She never felt this way in a long time, well since Orochimaru left her. She whispered, "Hey Kakashi, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, do you think I am a full pervert?" Kakashi questioned.

Anko shrugged, "Maybe or maybe not."

"Wow thanks Anko. Glad you're on my side."

"How can I make it up to you?" as she placed an evil grin on her face.

"Why won't you take the lead?" He smiled.

She did as he pleased and slowly pulled down his mask. She looked at the Shinobi's beautiful face. She moved his face closer to her and pressed their lips together. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. Kakashi looked at her, in shock at her actions. He slowly closed his eyes and continued on the scene.

"Kurenai, I am going to go-"as he slipped out of the tent to see the kunoichi and shinobi kissing at the fire pit. "Kurenai look at this." As he lead Kurenai to the tent entrance.

"Oh, my, god." Kurenai fell in disbelief.

Anko broke the kiss, trying to grasp arm into her lungs. For Kakashi he sat there stunned, also trying to grasp for air then he pulled up his mask.

Anko place a grin on her face, "Did I pay you back well?"

Kakashi was stunned, motionless but somehow he got a nod out. She leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear, "I'm going to sleep, join me if you want." Licking his right earlobe.

He stayed motionless, never wanting to forget this. He felt Asuma's presents in the air so he said, "Asuma get your ass over here."

Asuma rose up and walked to him, "What's up buddy."

Kakashi said, "Did you just see what happened?"

Asuma slowly nodded hoping that his friend won't kill him for noticing.

"Can you not tell anyone, please buddy?"

"Kurenai is aloud right?" Asuma asked slowly.

Kakashi nodded, "But we aren't dating. So keep it shut." Asuma nodded, "Now go to bed as I patrol."

Once Asuma left, Kakashi got up and joined Anko

Chapter 11 Investigation time.

**AN:** Thank you guys for your support! Next chapter will be a long one; they all go and investigate Itachi and Orochimaru to their background story.


	11. Chapter 11: Investigation

**AN:** Not the best I say for this chapter, but I guess it's quite some fun. The whole battle part kinda sucks. Sorry. I was a little tired all week but I needed to get this out so here!

Chapter 11: investigation

It was a brand new day, nice weather with a morning sunrise. The rising sun penetrated through Kakashi's tent. Kakashi woke up once the light hit his eyes. He looked over to find Anko right under his arms, but this time with cloths on. He smiled under his mask at her face sleeping. Soon after her eyes sprung right open, as she tried to grasp air.

Kakashi looked at her with a concerned look on his face, "Anko are you okay? What happened?

Anko looked at Kakashi and seemed instantly calm, "Oh, I'm fine" as she place her hand on her cruse mark. "Just a bad dream that's all."

Kakashi wasn't buying it, he knew when Anko was angry, joyful, depressed, everything. He started to caress her hair. Slowly he leaned in a kissed her on her forehead, "Everything is okay Anko. Nothing is going to touch you, unless-"

_Unless?_ _Is he having second thoughts? _

"Unless it goes through me." Kakashi said quietly smiling with his eyes.

Anko brown, lush eyes exploded with shock, "W-wh-what?"

"I know you heard me."

"But…"

"I promise."

They both stared at each other for what seems to be hours until they heard a yell.

"Kurenai do you sense Kakashi's Chakra anywhere?" Asuma yelled.

"Let me try!" Kurenai yelled back.

"Shit." Kakashi mumbled.

"Mask your chakra." Anko whispered.

"I know." As Kakashi mask his chakra.

"I found him!" Kurenai yelled.

"Fuck. Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu." disappearing into the ground.

Kurenai came rushing into their tent, "Anko! Oh. Do you know where Kakashi is?"

Anko shook her head, "No, what happened?"

"He's missing!" Kurenai said.

"Whatever, he's fine anyways."

"How would you know?"

"It's Kakashi."

"So? Did you sleep with him or something?"

"NO! Ew, with Kakashi?"

"Yeah, I saw what happened last night."

Anko crossed her arms across her chest, "What happened?"

"You kissed the guy!"

"What?" Anko said sarcastically.

"YES YOU DID, I KNOW WHEN YOU LIE TO ME, ANKO."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, so was he good?"

"Who?"

"Kakashi."

"At?"

"Kissing, DUH" Kurenai sighed.

"How would I know?"

"'CAUSE YOU KISSED HIM!"

"NO"

Kurenai started making hand seals with anger in her eyes. Anko notice the seals and ran quickly to the back of the tent, with a kunai in her hand, bracing any attack. "I DID KISS HIM." Anko yelled.

"Why didn't you just say so?" stopping with a grin.

"Because."

"Because?"

"I didn't want to tell you."

"I tell you EVERYTHING!"

"It took you a damn long time to tell me you were dating Asuma."

"That's different!"

"Sure it is." Anko said crossing her arms.

"So tell me, is he good?"

"Good at what?"

"YOU KNOW, kissing?"

"Oh, I guess?"

"I always win." Kurenai said with a smirk.

From the distance Kakashi was still underground hearing the two kunoichi's conversation. He didn't like people to know but how Anko argued with her best friend was a charm. Kakashi dug his way through the ground and reached near the fire pit. He burst through the ground to see Asuma already there, boiling some water for the trip. Asuma was smiling at the sight of the shinobi pop out of the ground.

"Hello Kakashi, why did you need to escape?" Asuma said.

"Oh, what escape?" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"When you were with Anko, in the one tent, why else would you escape?"

"Oh sorry what did you say?" Kakashi turned his head back to Asuma.

"Go die."

"No thanks. By the way don't tell Kurenai."

"Tell Kurenai what?"

"You know what I mean. She's going to start to question Anko and all that shit." Kakashi said putting both hands behind his head.

"I bet you she already knows."

"Yeah, but don't bring it up. Alright buddy?"

"But what if it slips out?" Asuma said with a smirk.

"Then consider yourself dead." Kakashi smiled with his eyes.

Anko and Kurenai popped out of "Kakashi's" tent and walked to the fire pit. Anko and Kakashi both locked eyes as she walked forward; he gave her a little smile. She knew her face was turning red from his smile but she ignored it and sat beside him. Gai quickly came and joined the rest of the team after his daily morning routine. Kakashi placed down a piece of paper that was blank. Everyone looked at him confused.

He smirked then placed two fingers up while folding the others and yelled, "Release"

The paper started to show some lettering and a small map on the page. Everyone looked astonished by the information on the paper.

"Kakashi, what is this?" Asuma questioned.

"Well it's the information on Itachi uchiha and where he should be most of the time. Well from what information that Jiraiya got."

"Then what are we doing on this mission?" Anko yelled.

"Well, we still have one to investigate." Kakashi muttered.

"Oh yes! I feel my flames of youth lighting up! We must get going and to complete the mission quickly so I can treat Anko to a dinner!" Gai said pumping his fist into the air.

"Then gather your stuff. We're heading out in one minute. Hurry or get left behind." Kakashi said as he rose from the fire pit.

"Coming from him, that's a shocker." Asuma whispered to the rest as they all got up. Everyone gave a laugh and went to get ready on another departure.

"Kakashi, have you seen my bag anywhere?" Anko whispered.

"Yeah, it's outside near the fire pit."

"How did it get there?"

Kakashi just smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. He then resumed his task of taking down the tent. After a minute everyone was ready to leave, they all started walking towards the Ataksuki hideout with full awareness. Kakashi gave one glance back, trying to sense if anyone is following them. When he confirmed that no one was and he just nodded.

"Anko my flames of youth would like to ask you something!" Gai said prancing around.

"And what is that?" Anko said seeing all eyes on her.

"Would you be my girlfriend? I've liked you for so many years. You make my flames grow stronger to beat my rival to you!" Gai gave a huge smile.

Everyone was shocked by Gai's question, everyone except Kakashi that is. Kakashi knew that was coming so he started to walk slower. Anko looked at Kurenai asking for help when they both stared at each other. Asuma looked towards Kakashi wondering what he was thinking; surprisingly Kakashi was just standing there reading his books.

Anko then looked at Gai ready for an answer; she opened her mouth when Kurenai pulled her away. "Gai, wait one second." Kurenai said.

"Anko, what were you going to say?" Kurenai spoke softly.

"I was about to say-"Anko stopped in her words when Kakashi stared at her. He noticed her pause so he waved and smiled to the beautiful kunoichi. Anko started to feel a little blush by the shinobi's actions.

"Say what?"

"I was going to say 'I'll see' before you pulled me aside. We have to get going!" Anko yelled running away from Kurenai.

"Gai we will take later." Anko said walking towards the hideout.

Kakashi quickly followed Anko and then everyone came along. Gai felt his flames of youth being extinguished by the answer Anko gave him. Kakashi and Anko were walking together with a far distance away from the rest. They both exchanged looks from time to time, but remained without conversation. Kakashi was full aware of the attack in the woods, but Kakashi knows that the attacker is a mere chunnin so he doesn't face any harm.

"Kakashi, I have a question." Anko requested.

Kakashi sighed, "Ask away."

"Why did you quit being ANBU?"

Kakashi scratched his neck and sighed, "I knew you would ask."

"So why?"

"Because when you're in ANBU. You have no choice but to assassinate the missing-nin from the bingo book or get a snob to make you assassinate shinobi's for a high price. I just don't like to kill."

Anko looked surprised by Kakashi's answer, a highly skilled shinobi, not liking to kill. They both were completely different, but can relate in many ways. "So that's why you quit?"

Kakashi nodded, "Now it's my turn."

"Go ahead."

"What are you going to tell Gai?"

"No, he's better off as a friend. I don't do morning routines." Anko said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured." Kakashi chuckled.

Everything was going fine until a senbon came flying through the air and hit Kakashi in the arm. He yelled for a spilt second but ripped it out seconds later. He felt something go through his body and it wasn't poisoning. He felt he had more power, but something was off about that senbon. He sensed it to be not the chunnin anymore but Orochimaru himself.

Everyone knew who threw the senbon at Kakashi. Anko was glad that they didn't have to travel anymore and for him to be here.

He looked towards Anko, "Oh my dear Anko. It has been a long time since we met hasn't it?"

"Hello sensei. It has been a long time."

"Where is Itachi?" Kakashi said.

"Ah, It is you. Kakashi Hatake, the son of the Konaha's white fang. It's funny how you don't even have a slight resemblance to him." Orochimaru spoke coming out of the shadows.

"I am asking you once more. Where Is Itachi?"

"Confident young man, aren't you? I left the Ataksuki. They couldn't give me what I wanted, so I will be coming to the Konaha later to take Sasuke Uchiha from you."

"Why do you want Sasuke?" Kakashi yelled.

"For my next body of course, and I also need their Kekkei Genkai, the sharingan."

"Well, you will never get that. Everyone back off." Kakashi yelled activating his own sharingan.

"Interesting, a Hatake having the sharingan? This battle is going to be fun."

Kakashi backed off and drew his Dragon Chakra sword. It emit with a blue, screeching chakra. He ran forward and yelled, "Chidori Katana!"

Before the blade could reach Orochimaru, Kakashi was already being strangled by Orochimaru's snakes. Kakashi quickly released the lightning from his body to paralyze the snakes. In one swift motion Kakashi swung the sword again, this time it hit Orochimaru. Kakashi noticed it was a mud clone right before he swung the sword. Kakashi withdrew his sword and bounced back and started thinking of a plan. Everyone joined him seconds after and looked at Kakashi like he was a different person.

He noticed the stares, "What?"

"Kakashi look at your hair!" Asuma said.

Kurenai pulled out a mirror and gave it to Kakashi. He took one look and looked shocked.

"Why the fuck is my hair like this?" Kakashi pleaded for an answer.

"I see my senbon effects are coming in. I'll see you later, Hatake Kakashi." Orochimaru said softly turning into a cloud of smoke.

Anko took another look at Kakashi, "Kakashi, you look fine."

"I agree with Anko!" Gai said.

"It's okay." Asuma chuckled.

"Just lose the mask and-"

"No Kurenai. No mask losing." Kakashi argued

"Fine…" Kurenai said.

"But why the fuck is my hair like this? Hopefully this is all that happens." Kakashi said, with a wave of nods coming from the team.

Suddenly when the team thinks that they all have to encounter a kunai flew through the air and went straight towards Anko. Kakashi's sharingan was still activated so he saw the kunai, even if it traveled in a spilt second. Kakashi jumped in front of Anko and took the kunai to his left arm. The kunai was in his arm, when you hear birds chirping well as thousands birds.

Everyone looked towards where the kunai was thrown and saw that Kakashi's clone was already there with his Dragon sword drawn with his chakra emitted into the sword and right before Kakashi's clone was Orochimaru. With a blink of the eye, Kakashi's clone swung the sword slicing Orchimaru's right arm right off. Orochimaru screamed in pain as blood dripping from where his arm used to be.

He looked towards Kakashi and Anko and said while picking up the arm, "Kakashi, Anko, I will see you both every soon. Hopefully I can have what I want from you Kakashi and Anko prepare to meet your death when we meet again." He gave off a little grin and disappeared with the shadows.

"Ah, fuck! I'll get that fucker next time!" Kakashi yelled holding his wound.

"KAKASHI HOLD STILL" Kurenai yelled trying to take the kunai out.

No luck Kakashi was still trying to go after Orochimaru. Asuma and Gai were trying to hold him down while Kurenai tries to take the kunai out. Anko was standing there in amazement. Kakashi had a Kunai stuck in his arm because of her and two strong shinobis trying to hold him down and he was still stronger.

Anko took a better look at him and notice his hair has turned sliver. No longer dark brown but sliver like the moon on a clear night. The look he had in his eyes, not wanting to kill but wanting to return the favour Orochimaru had done to him.

All a sudden he started yelling when Asuma pulled out the kunai. Kurenai quickly wrapped cloth around his arm to stop any more blood trying to find its way out. Anko walked over and picked the kunai up. She examined it to find it was a poisoned one.

"Kurenai we have to get Kakashi back to the village! The kunai is poisoned and will take effect in three days if not treated." Anko yelled.

"Kakashi's almost out of chakra. He can't walk fast or any long distances." Kurenai explained.

"No worries! I will carry my rival home as quick as we can all go!" Gai said.

Asuma nodded and helped Kakashi up. Kakashi was already passed out because he lost a lot of blood. Gai got Kakashi on his back, "Let us go everyone!"

Everyone nodded and started running at high speeds to the konaha. After running for at least what it seems five hours everyone stopped near a river to rest and to change Kakashi's bandage. When you touch the cloth you can see some blood trying to seep through. Kurenai quickly washed the wounded area and put a new cloth on admittedly.

He sat by the tree, reading his book, waiting for his team mates to get rested. Anko was sitting around the same tree as Kakashi without knowing it. She kept muttering to herself about what's happening and Kakashi seems to be hearing everything.

"Oh and Kakashi." Kakashi took a deep breath, "Why is he trying to be all protective of me? Does he like me?" Anko took a slight pause; Kakashi was sitting there himself wondering where the words from her mouth came from. "No it can't be. He probably likes Ayame or Shizune, but he sure looks pretty hot with his silver hair. It would look better if the hair was up, but who am I to judge?" Anko looked up trying to imagine what he would look like.

Kakashi sat there, muttering her exact words, "Like her? I like Ayame or Shizune?" He took a light pause trying to remember both the page of the story and what she actually said. "I am hot?" This time he said it pretty loud. He covered his mouth with his hands; he could smell his blood that had merged into his gloves after holding the wound.

Anko replied, "Yeah, yeah you are." Then she realized that Kakashi was sitting at the same tree, eavesdropping. She covered her mouth and peeked to her left to find him staring at her. She gave a slight blush and turned back.

"KAKASHI, ANKO GET OVER HERE. THIS IS OUR LAST STOP BEFORE REACHING THE KONAHA." Kurenai yelled.

Kakashi got saddled on Gai's back once again. He was actually fine but he was too lazy to run at Gai's pace. Anko knew they would reach the Konaha by 6pm which gives her some time to get some Dangos.

**AN:** Took me forever to finish this. Hopefully you guys liked it! Next chapter will be the last for this story! Stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12: Discovering

**AN: **Hope you all like it! Took me quite some nights to finish this but here it is!

Chapter 12: Discovering

"We're here! I shall bring my rival to the hospital admittedly. Would anyone like to join?" Gai said walking into the Konaha's main gate.

"I'll come." Anko volunteered. "I guess," Asuma raised his hand. "I'll come too, as soon as I get Tsunade."

Gai put Kakashi down. Kakashi was stumbling trying to get the blood flow to his legs. Anko and Asuma were laughing at their friend stumbling like a dork. Gai patted Kakashi on that back, but Kakashi was still unstable so his face dove right into the gravel road.

"Wow thanks Gai." Kakashi said helping himself up.

Gai nodded. Anko laughed so hard that she fell to the ground. Kakashi gave a grin and extended his arm out to help Anko up.

She looked at him. His now sliver hair flowing with the wind, his hazel eyes darting into her chocolate brown eyes. She rejected his hand and got up herself. He placed his hands around his head and scratched it.

"Sorry. I don't take hands from porn reading freaks." Anko said.

"Wow thanks Anko." Kakashi sighed.

"No problem buddy." Anko said giving a grin followed by a wink.

-Hospital-

"I can't feel my arm." Kakashi pleaded to Tsunade.

Tsunade examined Kakashi and notice it was not a lethal poison but the poison can make you lose feeling in the place it got hit because it stops your blood and chakra flow in three days. This means either you get it out, but break every bone their or lose the place all together.

"Kakashi, can you feel this?" Tsunade took out a pen and stabbed it into Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi's eyes opened but he controlled himself and nodded.

"Everyone out besides Anko" Tsunade looked at Gai and Asuma as they nodded and walked out.

"Why do you want me here?" Anko pointed to herself.

"Well I guess you would like to stay, assuming he's your boyfr-"Tsunade stopped when she saw the look in her eyes.

"My what," Anko scowled while taking out a kunai.

"Oh nothing," Usually Tsunade wouldn't care but when it comes to Anko, oh boy you better watch out.

"Anko, I'm going to take the poison out. I need you to hold down Kakashi."

"Fine" She walked towards Kakashi bracing both arms across his chest.

Tsunade took the bandage off and started to send her Chakra in. A green light emitted around Kakashi's arm. The more time it was there the more it turned a purple colour. Kakashi was struggling, with the pain of the blood being separated from the poison then the poison being extracted out. Anko saw the struggle in his eyes.

They were both in the same class when they were still in the academy, but he didn't notice her because of _Rin_. They both started to notice each other when everyone the nine-tails attacked the Konaha. Everyone close to him died, and he didn't want to feel that pain again. Anko understood the pain. They probably didn't share a lot but both know how it feels to lose a loved one and to be left alone, in the cold days without any support.

They used to never talk with each other until Kakashi met Asuma and Anko met Kurenai. Kakashi would always be with Asuma when he's meeting Kurenai and Anko would be there trailing behind the couple with Kakashi talking about useless things.

After 30 minutes of struggling, all the poison was out and into a medical bowl for further analyzing. Tsunade turned to Anko and said, "Kakashi's going to be in here for at least two days. You can stay for another 10 minutes but leave right after. He needs some rest to regain all his Chakra he had lost. His whole arm will be broken so the cast would help for now."

Anko nodded and sat down on the chair next to the medical bed. Anko looked at his closed eyes then traveled up to his silver hair. She kept looking until his eyes slowly opened and asked, "Anko I need a favour."

"What is it porn freak?"

"First stop calling me that, and take me home." Kakashi requested.

"Fine for the first part, but Tsunade's going to hunt me and hang my ass on her wall."

"Please Anko. I hate hospitals." Kakashi pleaded.

"What's in it for me?" Anko grinned.

"Free all you can eat Dangos." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Deal"

"Sorry for interrupting, Mr. Hatake." as Shizune walks in.

"He's sleeping, what do you need Shizune?" Anko said, and Kakashi closed his eyes and listened to Anko.

"Oh, hello Anko," Shizune gave a grin. "Here is his medication, make sure you tell him to take one a day" She handed Anko the medication.

"Thank you Shizune. Tell Genma I said hi." Anko gave a smirk.

Shizune gave a slight blush, "He's not back yet. Your team is the first."

Anko nodded and Shizune went out the door and closed it.

"Phew, that was close." Kakashi said.

"Shut up and get on my back." She said going into a squat.

Kakashi looked dumbfounded by her actions, "The fuck?"

"Get on or never get out." Anko said.

Kakashi sighed and got on Anko's back. She summoned some snakes to break the window. When the snakes broke the window Anko hopped out with a heavy man on her back. She ran all the way to their apartment-they live in the same residence.

She placed him down and asked, "Key?"

"Tsunade has it." Kakashi said half asleep.

"Baka, I guess your crashing into mine."

Anko walked him to her apartment only down the hall and got her key out. She slowly put it in and turned the door knob. The door opened with cold air flowing through giving both shivers. They walked into her apartment slowly. He kicked the door behind him and saw that Anko led him to the couch. She grabbed the remote and chucked it to his disposal.

"I'll be right back, going to get you some water for the medicine." Anko said walking into the kitchen.

He nodded, but didn't turn on the T.V but instead looked around the apartment. There seems to be one living room, one bathroom, one bedroom, one kitchen and one desk. _Very singular, _Kakashi thought.

Anko came out with a glass at water; she started walking to Kakashi until she hit her foot on the side of the wall. She started to stumble and she fell but before she fell she threw the glass of water to Kakashi hopping that he would get it. Instead the glass hit him in the face, gratefully it didn't break, and the water splashed all over his hair.

Anko got up and saw what happened. His hair was soaking so she got up, went to the bathroom and got a towel. He reached for it until she jerked it back.

"Go wash up, get some cloths from your bag and stop smelling like shit in my house. After you get out is when you get the medicine." Anko commanded as she threw the towel to Kakashi.

"Yes ma'am" He said grabbing the last pair of cloths he has. He pranced into the washroom.

He quickly finished and got dressed. He was about to get out until he heard a knocking coming from the main door.

"What do you wa- Oh hi Tsunade!" Anko said nervously.

"Anko have you seen Kakashi anywhere?" Tsunade asked while peeking into Anko's apartment.

"No I haven't. I left a while ago," as she grinned lightly and nervously.

"Why did you leave him?" Tsunade demanded for a true answer.

"Because he was being a pervert, you would understand because of Jiraiya."

"Understood, I have business to attend so here give him the key if he passes by" as Tsunade handed Anko the key to Kakashi's apartment.

She closed the door and locked it before turning around. That instant Kakashi stepped out of the shower; sadly pressing his ear against the door still didn't allow him to hear the conversation. Anko looked towards Kakashi grinning. He was in a white T-shirt with the Konaha symbol on the front, with blue shorts hanging from his waist. She slowly walked towards him. She started to take off her trench coat with the action of walking.

Kakashi was looking at Anko from her toes to her head, astonished by her actions his partner sprang into action. Anko grinned and stepped closer to him. When Anko stopped was when both their chest were pressing into each other. Anko raised her right leg and pressed her knee into Kakashi's partner.

Kakashi let out a groan he started panting as she moved her knee forward and backwards with his partner right on top of her knee. She wrapped both arms around Kakashi's chest, one with the key inside, and she whispered into his ear, "Here's your key. Tsunade "dropped" it off."

She handed Kakashi the key, "Way to spoil the fun." Kakashi groaned once again, grabbing the key and went to the door.

"I never said you had to leave," Anko grinned evilly.

"Oh you don't mean," Kakashi said slowly.

"NO! You pervert! I meant we can possibly maybe, watch a movie?" Anko said blushing.

"Sure, but you should probably change." Kakashi said walking to the couch.

"And why is that? Am I too covered?" Anko chuckled.

"No. Get into something comfortable." Kakashi said leaning back.

"Fine," Anko walked towards her bedroom and closed the door.

Kakashi's POV:

_Okay what to get her? Maybe all the dangos she can eat, some Icha Icha books and maybe a bracelet. I only have a day and my fucking arm is broken. Kurenai could help me but she has her own to worry about. This just sucks. I don't know what to get her. GREAT! _

3rd person:

Anko walked out of the minutes later in a T-shirt and some shorts. She had her hair tied back and she was still in her coat.

"You never take your coat off, do you?" Kakashi asked.

"No I do not. Also I have everything in his coat," Anko stated.

"Understood"

Anko started to walk into the kitchen once again; she brought out yet another cup of water and handed it to Kakashi. He nodded in thanks and took in the medicine.

Anko sat down beside Kakashi when he placed the cup down and put his right arm over Anko's shoulders. She started to blush as she turned on the T.V.

"So tomorrow is Saturday, and I was thinking do you want to go to um lunch?" Kakashi asked looking away.

She stared at him, _lunch?_ Anko gave a nod.

"Great!" He smiled, "The Dango stand it is!" He asked.

"I thought you didn't like sweets?" Anko stated.

He scratched the back of his head, "Well anything for you?"

She gave a little chuckle. He smiled back and continued to watch her. She watched the show but her eyes kept lurking to his eyes.

"You're probably imagining me naked," Anko stated because of Kakashi's staring.

"Shut up. I am not a pervert that much." Kakashi argued.

"_That much_"

"Shut up." Kakashi sighed.

"Remember our little deal, Kakashi?" placing a grin on her face.

Kakashi blinked a couple of times before trying to remember, "No" he said blankly.

"Get your mask off fat pig." Anko said reaching to his mask.

"NO!" Kakashi said protecting his face.

"TAKE IT OFF KAKASHI!" Anko yelled getting up and choking him.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME ANKO!" Kakashi yelled trying to pull her off.

She fell on her knees, still on the couch. She started to frown, and started the pout.

"Kashi-kun, please take off your mask?" She pleaded.

Kakashi stood there, dumbfounded by Anko pleading, "Fine."

Anko looked Kakashi waiting for him to pull down his mask yet he doesn't. She leans in and pulled out his mask for him, in one swift motion he pulled her close to him. Both eyes connected to together, both breathing in the others scent. They both leaned closer and closer until they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh fuck. It's probably Kurenai!" Anko said snapping back to reality.

"Then let her in." Kakashi sighed.

"Get into my room and stay in there." Anko whispered pointing to it.

He nodded and ran to her bedroom, when he got in he shut the door behind him and pressed his ear on the door.

"What do you want Kurenai?" Anko asked opening the door.

"Why can't I just talk to my best friend?" Kurenai asked

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Anko asked standing at the door.

"Want to let me in first?" Kurenai asked crossing both arms across her chest.

"Fine, you know where to couch is." Anko closed the behind Kurenai.

Kurenai went in and went to the couch and sat down. She waited for Anko to join her as she did.

"Okay what?" Anko said sitting beside her, facing her.

"Do you like Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.

"Wow so straight forward. Why do you ask?"

"Why aren't you telling me?"

"I'm just asking why you want to know." Anko sighed.

"Because you seem to do"

Kakashi's ear was still pressed against the door hearing the kunoichis conversation. He was getting bored so he pulled an Icha Icha book out "Vol. 3 Night park session". He was still listening to their conversation but couldn't make out the words.

"C'mon Anko tell me." Kurenai pleaded.

"I can't tell you" Anko said proudly.

"Why can't you? Is Kakashi here?" Kurenai asked.

"No he is not, why would I want a porn reading freak to be in my house?" Anko said.

"Anko"

"FINE" Anko took a slight pause and whispered, "Yeah, I do."

Kurenai's eyes opened and so did Kakashi's. That one was thing that Kakashi could make out. Kurenai was shocked but not entirely.

She spoke softly, "When did you start liking him?"

"I don't know. He acts different when he's around me. He's sweeter and more lovable. Also he looks pretty hot," Anko stated.

"Ah, my little Anko is growing up! Also tomorrow is your special day. Want to catch some lunch?" Kurenai asked excitedly.

"I can't. I kind of have plans with Kakashi for lunch." Anko said sheepishly.

Kakashi was still in Anko's room, but he was now on the ground. _She likes me? Since when? And tomorrow is her birthday… No I can't. I can't ask her out. Why? Why can't I? Am I scared of losing someone again? NO! BECAUSE SHES MY BESTFRIEND. I do like her? She's really rough and very unpredictable which makes her all the more fun to hang around. She is also really beautiful, with her eyes and hair. But do I like her? I think… I do… _

Kurenai left soon after their conversation. Anko called Kakashi in a soft voice. Kakashi rose up and came out of the bedroom and sat down next to her.

"You didn't hear our conversation right?" Anko asked.

"No I didn't," Kakashi said trying to hide the fact that he did.

Anko started to smile; she looked into his eyes and saw that there were mix emotions flowing through his eyes. Kakashi looked back into Anko's eyes; he loved how they make him feel.

"We're still going to lunch right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to miss it for the world." Anko said happily.

Apparently Kurenai and Anko's conversation took two hours to complete. By this time it was already 9pm which was the time Anko would sleep.

"I guess I'll leave." Kakashi said rising up.

"You can stay, but you have to sleep on the couch," Anko said smiling.

"And why is that?" Kakashi looked at her.

"Because,"

"Because what?"

"I sleep naked," Anko said while blushing deeply. She turned around to break the eye contact and to hide her blush.

Kakashi threw his arms over Anko's shoulders and placed his chin on her head. She loved the feeling on him pressed onto her, even if he was a pervert. She looked up and saw that his silver hair started to stick up. His hair looked like it had a life of its own; it's defining gravity as they speak.

Kakashi swept her off her feet, now carrying her bridal style. Anko blushed deeply being in his strong arms.

"Time to get you to sleep, I'll be here in the morning to wake you up," He took another look at the girl he was carrying, "Maybe around noon." Kakashi smiled

"You know me so well," Anko whispered as he dropped her onto her bed.

"Good night Anko," Kakashi said as he leaned in to his her forehead.

"Good night Kakashi," Anko said snuggling into her bed.

"See you tomorrow," Kakashi whispered exiting the apartment.

**AN: **This is really all there is too it! Sorry if it's undetailed because I wrote it during the night and I wanted to get it out.


End file.
